


Réveille-Toi

by KindZouzou



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Cryogenics, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindZouzou/pseuds/KindZouzou
Summary: Bellamy et Clarke doivent décider qui ils réveilleront du sommeil cryogénique pour leur premier voyage sur la nouvelle planète. Ils trouvent un moyen bien à eux pour se mettre d'accord...





	1. Note de l'auteur

Bonsoir à tous et merci de vous être aventuré jusqu'ici.

Je suis très honorée de vous présenter cette fiction TERMINÉE. Elle n'est pas très longue, (17000 mots environ) mais je ne suis pas peu fière de dire qu'elle est FINIE !

Je viens de finir de la poster sur d'autres sites de fictions, et même si je ne pense pas que ce récit en français aura la même portée ici, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? 

Concernant la fiction en elle-même, je dois être tout à fait honnête avec vous en disant que mon but premier pour celle-ci était de n'écrire que du SMUT/LEMON/SHAMELESS SEX, afin de m'entraîner et aussi parce que toute cette frustration et cette tension sexuelle entre Bellamy et Clarke, ça m'exaspère haha. 

Finalement, mon cerveau en a décidé autrement et a ajouté tout un tas de sentiment et même un semblant d'intrigue et de fil conducteur. 

Catégorie Mature-Explicit ici donc. 

Aussi, ceci n'est que ma deuxième tentative (ainsi que la 3-4-5-6-7-8ème du coup, à l'intérieur de la fiction) d'écrire du SMUT, donc ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, je progresse, je progresse ! :) 

La très talentueuse Billie Eilish m'a énormément inspirée pour l'écriture de ce texte, je vous encourage donc à aller écouter :

Come out and play  
Lovely  
When the party's over  
idontwannabeyouanymore  
dancing on my own  
six feet under  
when i was older  
Hostage  
ocean eyes  
bellyache

En fait, allez écouter TOUT ce qu'elle a fait, comme ça ce sera plus simple. 

Bonne lecture !


	2. Réveille-Toi

Clarke mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un nouveau gémissement sonore.

**— Arrête de faire ça...** supplia presque Bellamy. **  
**

La voix du jeune homme vibra sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et ses doigts immobilisèrent leur mouvement sur le clitoris de Clarke, pour sa plus grande frustration. Cette pause permit néanmoins à la jeune femme de récupérer assez de souffle pour demander :

**— Faire quoi ?**

La main ferme et chaude de Bellamy, posée sur son intimité, effleura son ventre, sa poitrine et sa gorge, déclencha sur son passage des frissons incontrôlables, puis glissa doucement jusqu'à sa bouche. Du bout de son pouce, il ôta sa lèvre de l'emprise de ses dents en chuchotant :

**— Ça.**

Clarke en profita pour s'emparer de sa main. Sa langue vint caresser les doigts qui jouaient une seconde avant avec d'autres lèvres, puis sa bouche se referma sur ces même doigts, suçant et léchant avec ferveur.

Ce fut au tour de Bellamy d'étouffer un gémissement, puis de murmurer :

**— Tu vas finir par me tuer, Princesse.**

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement.

**— Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné ?** demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

Son compagnon expira, et d'autres frissons se propagèrent sous l'effet de son souffle brûlant sur la peau nue de Clarke.

**— Il n'est pas question...** déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le nombril de la jeune femme.

**— Que nous réveillions...**  continua-t-il avant de lécher son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine.

**— Diyoza.**

Clarke devina le prénom du Colonel d'Eligius IV plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Le nom fut étouffé par l'un de ses soupirs et son attention se focalisa entièrement sur la bouche de Bellamy sur son sein droit, sur le bout de sa langue sur son téton déjà dressé, et sur la main posée sur son autre sein. 

Le dos de Clarke s'arqua de sa propre volonté pour chercher encore davantage le contact de celui de Bellamy. À cet instant, la jeune femme comprit que la partie était loin d'être jouée, surtout si son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus.

Perdue dans l'espace et le temps, elle repensa aux circonstances qui les avaient mené ici tous les deux. 

 

*******

 

Les souvenirs défilèrent, plus rapides que les éclairs d'une tempête.

Le moment où ils s'étaient réveillés seuls après 125 années de cryo-sommeil et avaient rencontrés Jordan.

Les images de Monty et Harper sur l'écran du pont principal de leur vaisseau.

Les deux soleils autour desquels gravitaient leur nouvelle planète.

_Soyez meilleurs. Faîtes mieux,_  leur avait demandé Monty après avoir sacrifié sa vie pour la survie de l'humanité. Comment ignorer la dernière volonté de leur ami ?

Alors, ils avaient fait mieux. Ils avaient été meilleurs.

Clarke n'avait pas redressé les barrières érigées par les épreuves et le temps autour de son cœur. Les barrières que seule Madi pouvait normalement traverser.

Bellamy avait dompté la colère qui tempêtait sous la surface de ses émotions, s'était interdit d'exploser et de dire des choses qu'il ne pourrait que regretter.

Et, depuis si longtemps qu'ils croyaient avoir oublié comment faire, ils avaient travaillé en harmonie, en symbiose...  _Ensemble_. Doucement, ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre, s'étaient parlés, s'étaient pardonnés.

S'il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour qu'ils retrouvent le rythme et l'alchimie qui les caractérisaient auparavant, il n'avait fallu que quelques heures, peut-être même seulement quelques minutes  _\- s'ils étaient (enfin) honnêtes avec eux-même -_  pour que leurs sentiments refassent surface.

Six ans d'absence, une guerre, deux fins du monde et 125 ans de sommeil n'avaient pas suffi à effacer cela.

La tendresse était revenue en premier.

Dans l'éclat des regards qu'ils posaient l'un sur l'autre. Dans la couverture que la jeune femme déposait sur les épaules de Bellamy quand il s'endormait dans la salle de contrôle aux côtés d'une Clarke qui refusait d'aller se coucher  _\- pas avant d'avoir une troisième fois revu les calculs effectués avec l'aide de Jordan -_  et que le jeune homme refusait de la laisser veiller seule. Dans la tasse de café qu'il lui apportait au petit matin lorsqu'elle peinait à se réveiller d'une nuit de sommeil trop courte.

L'affection avait rapidement suivie.

Dans les boucles brunes humides de sueur que Clarke dégageait du regard de Bellamy après leur entraînement quotidien. Dans la main que le jeune homme posait dans le bas de son dos quand il passait près d'elle. Lorsqu'il laissait la jeune femme dodeliner de la tête sur son épaule après des journées particulièrement difficiles, et qu'il finissait par s'endormir lui-aussi, sa joue posée sur le sommet de son crâne.

Le désir, quant à lui, n'était pas né subitement. Un jour, ils s'étaient simplement rendus compte que l'attirance était là depuis toujours.

Dans le crépitement de chacun de leur contact. Dans la passion qui animait tantôt leurs passes d'armes chaque matin, tantôt les disputes qu'ils rencontraient lors de désaccords quelconques. Dans les rêves fiévreux qui réveillaient parfois Clarke en pleine nuit. Dans l'impulsion qui saisissait Bellamy quand la jeune femme souriait et que ses lèvres appelaient les siennes avec ferveur.

Bellamy se souvenait encore de l'instant où il avait failli céder à la tentation et exaucer toutes les fantaisies qui se jouaient en boucle dans son esprit à chaque moment d'inconscience et d'éveil.

 

*******

 

Comme chaque matin, ils avaient ouvert les portes de leurs chambres de manière presque synchronisée. Ils ignoraient comment ils parvenaient à s'extraire du sommeil au même moment. Peut-être partageaient-ils sans le savoir les mêmes nuits agitées de cauchemars, peuplées des mêmes fantômes et des mêmes regrets...

Toujours était-il qu'au moment de tourner la poignée de leurs portes respectives et d'en franchir le seuil, l'un était toujours là pour accueillir l'autre. 

Ils se dirigeaient ensuite d'un même pas vers une des salles les plus profondes du grand vaisseau. Il s'agissait d'une pièce entièrement dédiée à la manipulation d'armes de toutes sortes - de l'épée au fusil - et au combat à mains nues. Rings, sacs de frappes et tatamis étaient à leur disposition et Bellamy et Clarke s'étaient finalement créé l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble plutôt que chacun dans leur coin. 125 ans de sommeil profond avaient définitivement rouillé leurs articulations et érodé leurs réflexes. Ce moment privilégié leur avait permis d'évacuer leur stress et d'étouffer leurs tensions, de renouer contact et de se réapprendre l'un l'autre. 

Ce fût au cours de l'un d'eux que Bellamy manqua de faillir.

Après de longues minutes passées à se battre à l'épée, Clarke avait finalement réussi à le désarmer d'une botte que le jeune homme lui avait lui-même apprise quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était empressé d'effacer le sourire victorieux affiché sur son beau visage en l'entraînant au sol grâce à une technique que la jeune femme lui avait enseignée le matin-même. 

Et, à cet instant précis, tandis qu'il la tenait sous le poids de son corps, jambes immobilisées et désarmée à son tour ; à cet instant précis où la fierté de son regard et le sourire affiché sur ses lèvres l'avaient presque rendu plus étourdi que le combat intense qu'ils venaient d'achever ; à cet instant précis, il s'était vu agir. 

Bellamy s'était vu écraser sa bouche contre la sienne, dévorer chaque centimètre de sa peau sucrée, mêler son essence à la sienne, se fondre dans son corps tout entier et enfin prononcer les mots qui menaçaient de faire surface à chaque seconde de chaque heure de chaque journée passée à ses côtés.

Tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, aimantées par la même gravité qui les poussaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, une seule pensée avait réussi à interrompre les instincts du jeune homme.

_Echo..._

Bellamy s'était écarté avec une soudaineté qui avait déstabilisé Clarke.

Immédiatement, la chaleur du corps de l'autre, ce cocon de bien-être et de sérénité que seule la proximité de l'autre créait, s'était évaporée. Une émotion incomparable s'était emparée de la jeune femme. Un vide insoutenable. Un désir brûlant. Une envie rugissante. 

Malheureusement, son compagnon avait disparu avant qu'elle n'ait pu avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et enfin prononcer les mots qui menaçaient de faire surface _à chaque seconde de chaque heure de chaque journée passée à ses côtés._

Lorsqu'il était réapparu des heures plus tard, Clarke avait cru qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir discuter de ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Cependant, Bellamy n'avait qu'une seule demande. Une question qui la glaça jusqu'aux os et ajouta aux émotions qui s'accumulaient en elle un nouveau sentiment : la culpabilité.

Ce soir là, Bellamy avait demandé à réveiller Echo.  

 

*******

 

Cette requête, qu'il pensait pourtant simple et justifiée, avait provoqué la plus grave et la plus intense de toutes leurs altercations.

Clarke, n'avait pas voulu avouer la jalousie maladive, l'amère injustice et la colère sourde qui la rongeaient au souvenir des lèvres d'Echo sur les siennes. 

Bellamy, ne comptait pas révéler qu'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il voulait réveiller l'espionne était qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Clarke.

Clarke dans ses bras.

Clarke qui gémissait de plaisir sous ses caresses.

Clarke qui lui souriait.

Clarke qui lui chuchotait qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Clarke, Clarke et encore Clarke.

Il ne voulait pas devenir  _\- non -_  il n'était pas quelqu'un de déloyal et d'infidèle.

Cette dispute avait duré des heures et des heures. Elle avait remué toute les rancunes de leurs précédents conflits  _\- de tous leurs conflits_.

Poings fermés, épaules tendues, mâchoires serrées, sourcils froncés, ils s'étaient lancés à la figure tous les reproches qu'ils croyaient pourtant s'être auparavant pardonnés.

Le moment où Clarke avait laissé Octavia condamner Bellamy pour trahison, l'obligeant à combattre dans cette arène. 

Celui où Bellamy avait fait de Madi la nouvelle Commandante. 

L'instant où Clarke avait décidé de dévier de leur plan initial et décidé de se battre contre Octavia, et où elle avait divulgué leurs plans à McCreary. 

Celui où Bellamy avait trahi sa confiance et laissé Clarke enchaînée dans cette cellule tandis qu'il donnait vie à ses pires cauchemars.

Il s'était fait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il savait précisément ce qu'une telle trahison faisait, puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même mis dans cette situation lorsque Praimfaya menaçait et qu'elle avait fermé les portes du Bunker au nez d'Octavia, sa seule famille, sa sœur, sa responsabilité. 

Ce à quoi Clarke avait répondu que sa conception de la famille avait apparemment changé en six ans, puisqu'il avait bien su lui faire comprendre qu'elle-même n'en faisait pas partie.

Mais comment pouvait-elle seulement en faire partie lorsque tout ce qu'elle faisait était partir, lui tourner le dos et l'abandonner ? Comme lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rester à Polis auprès de Lexa, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé seul aux portes d'Arkadia, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait envoyé espionner les entrailles du Mont Weather. Encore et encore et encore.

Alors, Clarke avait demandé si c'était comme ça qu'il avait perçu leurs six années de séparation, comme si elle l'abandonnait, encore. 

**— Oui,**  avait répondu Bellamy dans un souffle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était brisé. Alors, elle avait brisé le sien en lui reprochant la seule chose qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais lui imputer.

Tandis qu'une des premières paroles qu'elle lui avait balbutié au travers de la radio merdique qui lui tenait compagnie aux premiers jours après Praimfaya était qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé ici et qu'elle était fière de lui, la voilà qui lui rétorquait que c'était lui qui l'avait laissée pour morte sur une planète en ruine. Sans eau. Sans nourriture. Sans espoir. Seule avec ses souvenirs, ses regrets, ses cauchemars et un manque indéfinissable. 

**— Crois-tu que j'aie eu le choix ? Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est être là-haut avec toi - avec vous !**  s'était-elle corrigée avant d'ajouter :  **tout ce que je veux, c'est faire partie de cette famille !**

Pourtant, il n'avait fait qu'écouter son tout dernier conseil, lui avait crié Bellamy, totalement ébranlé par ses déclarations. Il avait écouté sa tête et sauvé ceux qui pouvaient l'être, plutôt que son cœur qui lui criait de l'attendre encore, qui lui hurlait de rester, même si ça devait signifier mourir sur Terre. 

Car à cet instant, cet instant horrible qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui  _\- 131 ans plus tard ! -_  et dont chaque détail était gravé dans sa mémoire, il aurait préféré l'accompagner dans le néant plutôt que survivre aux six années de culpabilité qui l'avaient rongé dans l'espace. Sans son dernier conseil, il aurait choisi cent fois de rester à ses côtés plutôt que de la quitter. 

Mais non, il fallait toujours qu'elle soit là, à décider qui allait vivre et qui allait mourir, à jouer les Commandante -  _Wanheda_ \- à donner des conseils et des ordres ! Et qui était-il pour refuser les dernières volontés de la  _Princesse_ qui n'était rien de plus qu'une épine dans son pied depuis leur arrivée sur Terre ?

À la mention du titre qui semblait refuser de la quitter, puis du surnom dont il l'avait affublé dès leur arrivée sur Terre, prononcé cette fois avec autant de dégoût que de colère, la fureur de Clarke avait redoublée.

Sous le coup de la rage, elle avait mis sur la table toutes les insultes qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui lancer à l'époque où il n'était qu'un _rebelle égoïste et sans cervelle_ , prêt à toutes les absurdités pour sauver sa peau. Tirer sur le chancelier ? Prendre le pouvoir ? Empêcher l'Arche de descendre sur Terre ? Détruire la radio de Raven ? Si elle était une  _Princesse_ , lui était définitivement le  _Roi des abrutis_  !

À la fin de cet éprouvant duel de cris et de larmes, ils s'étaient tenus à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, tremblants de furie et de passion. Les yeux flamboyants, la mâchoire serrée, provocateurs et insatiables.

Alors, Bellamy avait presque craqué à nouveau et s'était à peine retenu de franchir l'espace qui les séparaient pour enrouler ses bras autour de son corps et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne pour goûter à la source toute cette ardeur, toute cette fureur. 

Finalement, lorsque les prunelles brunes et brûlantes de Bellamy avaient quitté les siennes et dérivé sur ses lèvres, Clarke avait totalement oublié la raison première de leur dispute. Jusqu'à ce que Bellamy s'écarte une nouvelle fois et détourne le regard avant de déclarer, sur un ton qui n'avait souffert aucune contradiction.

**— Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je vais réveiller Echo.**

Il était passé juste à côté d'elle sans un mot supplémentaire. Cette fois, elle n'avait plus rien trouvé à dire pour l'en empêcher. 

 

*******

 

****La jeune femme savait bien que ces quelques semaines, aussi parfaites et bienfaitrices avaient-elle été, ne pouvaient pas durer, mais elle aurait tant aimé que ces instants s'éternisent.

Désormais, tout allait changer.

Bellamy ne serait plus  _son_ Bellamy.

Clarke ne pourrait plus se permettre d'être  _sa_  Clarke.

Pas quand les yeux sombres et aiguisés d'Echo se poseraient sur elle en demandant silencieusement quels genre de droits elle pensait avoir sur le cœur d'un homme qui, de toute évidence, appartenait à une autre.

_L'amour est une faiblesse._

Clarke avait étouffé les mots de Lexa dans un recoin de son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus les entendre. Elle voulait que la voix de Monty résonne en elle, et pas celle de l'ancienne Heda. Elle voulait être meilleure et faire mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de croire à nouveau dans ce mantra insensé. Pas quand elle savait désormais que seul l'amour lui avait permis de survivre pendant toutes ces années sur Terre et lui avait donné la force de se battre pour sauver les gens qui lui étaient proches.

Alors, elle avait attendu que Bellamy fasse ce qu'il avait à faire, qu'il réveille la femme qu'il aime et qu'il avait choisie, puis s'éclipse avec Echo dans un recoin du gigantesque vaisseau... Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien se trouver, elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait pas croisé leur chemin lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidée à sortir de sa tanière. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la chambre du jeune homme, ni sur le pont principal, ni nulle part où Clarke s'était aventurée. Et elle ne voulait certainement pas penser à ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire.

Puis, sans prévenir le jeune homme de sa décision, sans même en discuter avec lui ni demander son avis, elle était allée réveiller Madi.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'ancienne Clarke, celle qui pensait que l'amour était une faiblesse, qu'il n'y avait pas d'hommes de bien, et qu'il fallait faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour survivre, aurait fait. Cette Clarke là -  _Wanheda -_ aurait tout fait pour réveiller Madi en dernier, tout fait pour la maintenir hors des décisions importantes, des responsabilités, des dilemmes de vie ou de mort.

125 ans et la dernière volonté de Monty plus tard, Clarke n'était plus la même. Et cette jeune femme qui pensait avec sa tête, mais aussi avec son coeur, avait besoin de sa fille près d'elle, avait besoin de l'amour inconditionnel que seule Madi avait su lui offrir.

Au moment où Madi ouvrait ses jolis yeux bleus et sautait dans les bras de sa mère adoptive depuis son cercueil de verre, Bellamy mettait fin à sa relation avec Echo à l'autre bout du vaisseau.

 

*******

 

Étreindre Bellamy à son réveil avait fait réalisé à Echo que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  avait-elle demandé.

Son compagnon lui avait alors appris la disparition de Monty et d'Harper, ainsi que celle de la planète sur laquelle l'espionne était née. Echo avait pris la nouvelle avec le stoïcisme qui la caractérisait avant d'hésiter, puis de demander, faiblement :

**— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?**

Bien entendu, elle avait deviné. Elle avait su lire dans son expression absente et coupable, dans son étreinte maladroite et distante. Echo avait toujours eu un don pour décrypter les gens. Pour le décrypter, lui.

Alors, il lui avait expliqué avec douceur que, malgré toutes ses promesses et tous leurs espoirs, les choses avaient changé lorsqu'ils étaient retourné sur Terre, puis encore lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leur planète natale, puis encore sur ce vaisseau.

Finalement, tout était différent.

**— C'est Clarke, n'est-ce pas ?** avait demandé la jeune femme, émue mais résignée.

Le lourd silence de Bellamy avait répondu à sa place. Echo s'était tendue et avait reculé d'un pas, comme si elle comprenait soudain que la personne face à elle appartenait à une autre.

À vrai dire, elle l'avait toujours su, avait su lire les sentiments qui les liaient dès qu'elle avait pu les observer ensemble, bien avant qu'eux-même ne finissent par les réaliser.

Après tout, ne les avait-elle pas utilisés l'un et l'autre comme chantage, monnaie d'échange et dissuasion l'un contre l'autre ? Combien de fois avait-elle brandi sa lame sous la gorge de Clarke pour faire flancher Bellamy ? Combien de fois avait-elle menacé la vie de Bellamy pour faire reculer Wanheda ?

Rongé par la culpabilité, le jeune homme avait tenté de se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait, butant malgré tout sur les mots, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à dompter ce cœur sauvage qui semblait décider pour lui pour quelle personne il battait.

**— Il ne s'est encore rien passé. Echo, tu fais partie de ma famille... Je te respecte et je... je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, mais...** commença-t-il en butant sur les mots, embarrassé.

**— Mais tu as besoin d'elle.**

Il avait soupiré, soulagé que même dans cette situation difficile, Echo continue de le comprendre, continue de lire à travers ses intentions.

**— Je comprends,** avait-elle affirmé en interdisant formellement aux larmes qui commençaient à se former dans sa gorge et derrière ses yeux de couler. **J'aimerai demander une faveur, si tu acceptes.**

Bellamy avait acquiescé, prêt à tout pour soulager la peine de la femme qui avait partagé sa vie.

**— Est-ce que tu peux réveiller Raven ?**

D'abord surpris, Bellamy avait accepté et, accompagné d'Echo, s'était rendu auprès de leur amie afin de mettre fin à son cryo-sommeil. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, mais il comprenait que son ancienne compagne ait besoin de celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme une sœur à ses côtés. Il lui fallait traverser le deuil infligé par la disparition d'Harper et Monty et la tristesse provoquée par sa rupture avec le jeune homme.

Après avoir enlacé Raven, il avait laissé les deux jeunes femmes rattraper un peu le temps perdu et se confier l'une à l'autre et s'était dirigé vers la cafétéria du vaisseau.

Désormais, il avait besoin de trouver Clarke et de lui parler. De soigner les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées durant leur dispute et panser ses propres plaies. Et si la discussion à venir allait dans la direction qu'il souhaitait, peut-être lui apprendre qu'il avait mis fin à sa relation avec Echo. Et selon sa réaction à cette nouvelle, peut-être lui avouer pourquoi il l'avait fait.

_Peut-être..._

Aussi, dire que trouver Madi aux côtés de Clarke dans leur cafétéria l'avait chamboulé relevait de l'euphémisme. Tous ses projets avaient été bouleversés par cette découverte et le rappel vivant que Clarke n'était plus seulement  _sa_  Clarke. Que la jeune femme était désormais mère, qu'elle avait une fille à s'occuper et à continuer d'élever. Une fille qui, pour ne rien arranger, portait désormais le titre de Commandante avec l'Intelligence Artificielle insérée dans sa nuque, ainsi que la responsabilité des derniers lambeaux de l'humanité sur ses épaules.

_Et tout cela par sa faute._

Clairement, il y avait plus d'une chose dont Bellamy et Clarke devaient discuter.

 

*******

 

Aussi, durant quelques jours étranges, nimbés de tension, de silences gênés et de non-dits assourdissants, le vaisseau n'avait été peuplé que de Clarke, Bellamy, Madi, Echo, Raven et Jordan.

Puis, un matin, lors du petit déjeuner qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble, Madi avait demandé à réveiller Gaia. La jeune fille désirait continuer son apprentissage en tant que Commandante et apprendre à dompter la flamme.

Par conséquent, ils avaient décidé de réveiller Gaia, mais aussi Jackson, car nul ne savait quel serait l'état de santé de la  _Fleimkepa_  après avoir presque perdu sa jambe sur le champ de bataille.

Clarke avait hésité une minute à réveiller sa propre mère, mais une longue conversation avec Raven l'en avait dissuadée. C'était d'ailleurs à cette occasion que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient enfin réconciliées.

Après cela, l'ambiance du vaisseau s'était quelque peu réchauffée et, même si les choses étaient très différentes des quelques semaines qui avaient suivi leur réveil, Bellamy et Clarke parvenaient à maintenir une entente cordiale et respectueuse.

Bien sûr, pas question pour Clarke d'avouer à quel point le jeune homme lui manquait.

Et pas question pour Bellamy de se mettre en travers de la relation de Clarke et Madi alors qu'elles réapprenaient doucement à se ré-apprivoiser, maintenant que les voix de treize autres personnes résonnaient dans la tête de la nouvelle Heda.

Pendant quelques semaines, Clarke, Bellamy, Madi, Echo, Raven, Jordan, Gaia et Jackson avaient vécu paisiblement à bord d'Eligius.

Jackson et Raven travaillaient main dans la main afin d'analyser au mieux les effets que la planète et ses deux soleils auraient sur leur métabolisme et leur technologie.

Echo et Gaia aidaient Madi à s'entraîner et à embrasser son rôle d'Heda.

Jordan naviguait d'un groupe à l'autre, aidant de son mieux et apportant partout son entrain, sa joie, sa bonne humeur et ses connaissances surprenantes sur de multiples domaines.

Bellamy et Clarke, quant à eux, faisaient de leur mieux pour s'éviter.

Clarke, parce que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était le bonheur de Bellamy, et que ce dernier semblait l'avoir trouvé auprès d'Echo. Parce que se trouver dans la même pièce que le couple, malgré la distance respectueuse qu'ils semblaient maintenir entre eux en public, ne manquait jamais de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Bellamy, parce que, maintenant que plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait entre ce qu'il désirait et lui, il était désormais pétrifié à l'idée que la jeune femme ne partage pas ses sentiments.

Un soir, entre deux rations d'algae, Raven avait demandé à réveiller Shaw. 

La jeune femme avait déclaré qu'elle se sentait seule. Elle avait affirmé avoir créé des liens forts avec lui et qu'il lui manquait. La mécanicienne avait aussi avoué avoir presque le mal de l'espace après six ans passés sur l'Anneau et 125 ans en cryo-sommeil. Ses pieds la démangeaient de fouler un sol sauvage, ses poumons réclamaient un air pur, ses yeux une lumière naturelle. Et parce qu'elle voulait atterrir le plus tôt possible sur cette nouvelle planète, le pilote et scientifique serait nécessaire pour effectuer tous les calculs et les études qu'il faudrait pour préparer un tel voyage. 

Étrangement, il revenait à Bellamy et Clarke de choisir qui réveiller de cryo. Et si jusqu'ici ils avaient toujours su s'entendre  _\- hormis pour Echo, cela allait sans dire -_  ils avaient rencontré avec la demande de Raven leur premier véritable désaccord. 

 

*******

 

Clarke, en plus d'avoir toute confiance en Raven et son jugement, avait confiance en Shaw. Le pilote avait été le seul parmi l'équipage d'Eligius à vouloir faire preuve de clémence envers elle lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à la faire prisonnière, avait-elle remémoré à Bellamy. 

Lorsque Diyoza et McCreary s'étaient employés à la torturer, à l'interroger pendant des heures avant de lui faire subir le supplice du collier électrique, seul Shaw avait tenté d'intervenir en sa faveur et de la secourir.

Bellamy n'avait certainement pas eu besoin de ce rappel.  _Jamais_  il ne pourrait oublier le moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur Clarke, après six années à l'avoir cru morte.  _Jamais_  il ne pourrait oublier l'instant où il avait distingué sa silhouette à travers le pare-brise du Rover et vu le bleu de son regard scintiller plus fort que mille étoiles dans la lumière des phares du véhicule.  _Jamais_  il ne pourrait oublier l'émotion qui l'avait saisi cette nuit-là, ni la douleur aigüe qui avait ravagé sa poitrine et vidé son air de ses poumons : celui de son coeur brisé qui s'était mis à battre de nouveau.  

Clarke avait profité de son mutisme à ces souvenirs pour continuer d'argumenter en faveur de Shaw.

Shaw, qui avait mis en scène un piratage pour éviter de bombarder les survivants de Polis à l'ouverture du Bunker.

Shaw, qui avait été celui à qui Raven et Echo avaient fait confiance.

Shaw, qui avait combattu à leurs côtés et avait sauvé les membres de SpaceKru.

Shaw, qui avait refusé de piloter la navette lorsque la guerre faisait rage, malgré les tortures que lui avait infligé McCreary.

Shaw, qui leur avait finalement proposé la solution du cryo-sommeil.

De toute évidence, le pilote s'était intégré à leur groupe et était devenu un atout de qualité.

Pourtant, Bellamy refusait de voir cette réalité. Durant tout le discours de Clarke, il était resté silencieux, les poings serrés, les épaules tendues et son regard brun fixé sur elle. Il était décidé à rester campé sur ses positions.

Pour lui, réveiller Shaw signifier réveiller ensuite d'autres membres de l'équipage d'Eligius. 

Réveiller davantage de personnes inconnues dont il prétexterait avoir besoin pour piloter le vaisseau ou s'installer sur la planète.

Réveiller des gens comme Diyoza, en qui Bellamy refusait d'avoir confiance.

Le jeune homme refusait de se confronter à un tel danger.

Malgré tous les arguments de Clarke, il restait buté sur ses positions et soudain, la jeune femme avait eu l'impression de retrouver le jeune rebelle arrogant de leur arrivée sur Terre, ce qui avait été à la fois d'un immense soulagement et d'un agacement sans faille.

La discussion avait finalement rapidement escaladé en dispute, jusqu'à ce que Clarke s'exclame, à bout de nerfs :

**— Quand vas-tu arrêter de réfuter chacune de mes remarques sans même les écouter ! C'est à croire que tu n'entends même pas ce que j'essaie de te dire !**

Ce à quoi Bellamy avait subitement répondu :

**— Désolé, Princesse, mais c'est difficile de se concentrer sur ce que tu dis quand tu es face à moi et que tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser !**

 

*******

 

****La bouche de Clarke s'était ouverte en grand sous le choc de cette révélation sortie tout droit de nulle part et elle avait observé les iris bruns de Bellamy se teinter lentement de la lueur de la réalisation.

Le temps qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et que ses traits s'obscurcissent sous la gêne et le regret, toute forme de colère avait entièrement quitté la jeune femme. Ne restait plus qu'une profonde tristesse, car tandis qu'elle regardait Bellamy et attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse lui rendre l'espoir perdu depuis si longtemps, ce qu'elle lisait à présent sur le visage de son compagnon la plongeait dans le tourment.

**— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** avait-elle demandé, sa propre voix à peine reconnaissable, chuchotis brisé.

Le jeune homme avait immédiatement passé une main dans ses cheveux et levé ses yeux au ciel comme pour y trouver une réponse avant de répondre :

**— Rien du tout, je... Oublie ce... Ce n'est pas important d'accord ?**

Pourtant, pour Clarke à cet instant, rien n'avait parut plus important que les mots qu'il avait prononcé ainsi que la signification qui se cachait derrière, s'il existait bien une signification cachée.

**— Tu regrettes ?** avait-elle demandé.

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question. Un remord évident pouvait se lire sur le visage de Bellamy. Il avait hésité avant de répondre :

**— Je ne veux pas que... Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous, Clarke.**

Il avait dit cela comme on murmure une prière et le cœur de la jeune femme s'était mis à saigner. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait définitivement changer les choses.

**— Eh bien peut-être que moi, j'ai** **_besoin_ ** **qu'elles changent.**

Il avait écarquillé les yeux, attendant la suite.

**— Je ne peux plus supporter ça, Bellamy...**

Elle avait montré de la main l'espace qui les séparait désormais. Elle avait voulu désigner la distance et l'éloignement qui lui faisaient tant de mal ainsi que le désir et le besoin qui la consumaient chaque jour. Il avait interprété qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter leurs interactions, leur relation, leur proximité. Elle croyait lui avouer enfin ses sentiments alors qu'il pensait qu'elle le rejetait.

**— Est-ce que tu penses ce que tu as dit ?**  avait-elle interrogé avec une grimace qu'il avait prise pour du dégoût tandis qu'elle était tout simplement terrorisée par sa réponse.

À ce stade, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer. Il voulait être plus pour Clarke. Il voulait être  _tout_ pour Clarke, de la même manière qu'elle était  _tout_ pour lui.

Bellamy avait alors passé une main sur son visage et avoué :

**— Seigneur, bien sûr que je le pense, Clarke. Tu es magnifique. Intelligente. Altruiste. Passionnée. J'ai arrêté de comprendre ce que tu me disais au moment même où tu as commencé à hausser la voix. Parce qu'à ce moment-là...**

Il avait levé la main pour illustrer ses dires :

**— Le feu de ton regard,**  avait-il déclaré en passant un pouce sur ses sourcils froncés.

**— Le rouge de tes joues,**  avait-il dit en laissant ses doigts caresser ses pommettes.

**— Ton souffle,** avait-il murmuré en effleurant sa gorge.

**— Et même les battements de ton cœur,**  avait-il chuchoté en posant finalement sa main sur ce dernier.

**—** **Je ne peux plus m'entendre penser, encore moins me concentrer** **,**  avait-il finalement ajouté.

La paume du jeune homme, posée sur sa peau, lui avait remémoré cet instant si lointain où elle lui avait dit qu'il était le cœur et où il lui avait répondu qu'elle était la tête. Cependant, elle ne voulait plus être ainsi.

Elle voulait être l'esprit et l'âme, la réflexion et la spontanéité. Elle voulait être complète.

Tout comme six années dans l'espace avaient rendu Bellamy entier.

Six années loin d'elle. Six années auprès d'Echo.

Elle avait senti les larmes affluer à ses paupières, mais refusé de les laisser couler. Au fond d'elle, une tempête d'émotions se déchaînait et elle ignorait laquelle laisser exploser en premier. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert toute sa vulnérabilité, toute son honnêteté... mais que faisait-il de la femme à qui il s'était lié et qui vivait sur ce vaisseau avec eux,  _avec lui_  ?

Finalement, une profonde déception et une amère colère s'étaient emparées d'elle et Clarke avait reculé d'un pas en demandant, la voix brisée :

**— Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Comment peux-tu** **_nous_ ** **faire ça ?**

 

*******

 

Bellamy avait laissé retomber sa main, dévasté par la souffrance qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Clarke et la manière dont elle le rejetait, comme si  _il_  la faisait souffrir à cet instant précis. Comme si lui déclarer ses sentiments et son désir pour elle était une trahison.

Une trahison envers l'amitié qui les liait, peut-être ?

Comment avait-il pu autant mal-interpréter les messages qu'elle lui renvoyait ?

À quel moment avait-il pu croire qu'elle partageait les sentiments qu'il ne pouvait plus nier ?

**— Je... Clarke... Je suis désolé, je...**  avait-il balbutié, prêt à tout pour remonter le temps et reprendre les mots qui semblaient l'avoir tant blessée.

Si c'était une amitié platonique qu'elle voulait, il la lui donnerait. Cela serait difficile  _\- pour être honnête, cela le blesserait sans doute plus que tous les coups qu'il avait un jour reçu, et c'était peu dire -_  mais si c'était la seule solution pour la garder près de lui, alors soit.

**— Désolé ?**  avait interrogé Clarke en interrompant ainsi le cours désespéré de ses pensées.

Tant de venin et de rage coulaient de la voix de la jeune femme qu'à son tour, il avait fait un pas en arrière. Il avait senti l'incompréhension s'afficher sur son visage et n'avait pu que continuer de dévisager la jeune femme, dans l'attente des mots qui lui expliqueraient sa réaction, alors qu'elle continuait, implacable :

**— Pourquoi ne garde donc tu pas tes excuses pour Echo ?**

**— Echo ?**  avait-il demandé, l'air perdu.

Habituellement, il pouvait se targuer de comprendre Clarke sans même avoir à lui parler ou à la regarder. La posture de son corps, le mouvement de ses mains, un hochement de sa tête, un haussement de ses sourcils, quelques demi-mots, et il savait. Là, il était resté bouche-bée, incapable de saisir une seule bribe de son raisonnement.

**— Echo comprendra,** avait-il essayé, inconscient d'envenimer ainsi les choses.  **Elle sait que... Je...**

Il avait passé une main dans ses boucles brunes désordonnées, plus perdu que jamais.

_Que souhaitait-elle entendre ? Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?_

Si mettre ses désirs à nu devant elle l'amenait déjà à paniquer, alors confesser ses sentiments les plus profonds n'était certainement pas au programme.

**— Je ne sais pas, Clarke,** avait-il finalement avoué. **Echo ne sera pas un problème...**

Si la pensée de l'espionne était tout ce qui retenait Clarke, il fallait qu'il tente de lui expliquer que l'espionne ne serait pas un obstacle à leur relation. Si elle le voulait,  _personne_  ne serait même un obstacle à leur relation.

**— Si c'est ce qui te dérange, Echo n'a pas besoin de savoir. Personne n'a besoin de savoir. Nous pouvons garder ça entre nous le temps que tu voudras,** proposa-t-il, maladroit.

Le visage de Clarke s'était fermé encore davantage  _\- si c'était seulement possible -_ et ses yeux bleus avait brillé d'une nouvelle rage encore plus puissante et destructrice.

**— Est-ce que tu plaisantes ?**  avait craché la jeune femme.

_Qu'avait-il encore dit ?_

Il avait levé les mains en l'air, comme pour se rendre. Cette conversation n'allait pas du tout dans la direction qu'il voulait. Il avait rêvé des dizaines  _\- non, des milliers de fois -_  du moment il révèlerait enfin ses sentiments à Clarke, et jamais, non jamais, ses fantasmes n'avaient pris ce chemin semé de colère et de ressentiment.

**— Parce tu crois que tu crois que je suis ce genre de femme, Bellamy ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?**

La prenait-il pour une femme facile ? Est-ce que les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait subi avec Finn la poursuivaient jusqu'ici et ternissaient sa réputation ?

Clarke s'était avancée vers son ami, menaçante.

**— As-tu tellement peu d'estime pour moi que tu me relèguerais à cette place ? À peine digne de ton attention et de ton temps ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Une honte qu'il faut dissimuler ?**

Elle avait effectué un autre pas et avait interrompu Bellamy quand il s'était mis à balbutier :

**— Quoi ? Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, jamais... Je ne...**

**— Est-ce que tu crois que j'accepterai seulement de te** **_partager_ ** **?**

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme on profère une insulte, comme si ce seul concept avait suffi à lui brûler la langue. L'esprit du jeune homme avait néanmoins rattrapé la réalité et les mots de Clarke s'étaient enfin imprégnés dans son esprit.

Cette fois, Bellamy ne s'était pas laissé interrompre :

**— Attends, quoi ?**

Sa question avait semblé prendre Clarke au dépourvu et elle était resté muette le temps qu'il enchaîne :

**— Clarke, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais envisagé le fait que tu doives me partager. Je... Echo et moi avons rompu il y a des semaines, dès son réveil de cryo. Jamais je ne...**

Le visage de la blonde avait soudain perdu toute colère, s'adoucissant, mais gardant une expression blessée et embarrassée. Ses joues s'étaient tintées d'un joli rose et immédiatement, les doigts du jeune homme s'étaient mis à tressauter, impatients et désireux d'en caresser le grain. 

Les mains de Bellamy s'étaient animées d'elles-mêmes devant le désarroi de la jeune femme et l'une d'elle  était venue caresser son bras dans de tendres et absents allers et retours. Clarke n'avait pas reculé pas sous le contact. Le bleu de ses yeux s'était fixé dans le brun de ceux de son compagnon lorsqu'il avait murmuré :

**— Clarke... Tu es tout pour moi. Si tu veux de moi dans ta vie, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je serai**  - il s'était interrompu, puis corrigé -  **... Je** ** _suis_** **à toi.**

 

*******

 

****Clarke avait doucement laissé reposer sa joue dans la paume que Bellamy avait posé là sans s'en apercevoir. Son cœur s'était serré et elle avait fermé les yeux, submergée par les émotions qu'elle pouvait lire dans ceux du jeune homme.

Tout ce qu'elle avait un jour voulu se tenait là, juste devant elle. 

Si elle le souhaitait, elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire, qu'un pas à faire et ses rêves les plus fous et les plus beaux deviendraient réalité.

Une terreur insoutenable s'était emparée d'elle et elle avait posé sa propre main sur celle de Bellamy, dans une tentative désespérée de chercher le réconfort et la chaleur qu'il lui offrait toujours.

**— J'ai peur...**  avait chuchoté Clarke, les yeux toujours fermés, et si bas que si elle n'avait pas été la seule personne de son univers tout entier, il ne l'aurait pas entendue.

**— Je suis là** , avait-il répondu sur le même ton.  **Je suis là** , avait-il répété avec une assurance qui lui avait fait rouvrir les paupières.  **Je n'irai nulle part. Je suis là.**

Clarke avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre comment Bellamy pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que ce dont elle avait peur, c'était de le perdre lui aussi ?

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de le laisser l'aimer et de l'aimer en retour ?

Comment pouvait-il deviner que, comme tout ce qu'elle avait un jour chérit en ce monde - son père, sa liberté, Wells, Finn, Lexa, ses amis, le temps qu'elle avait voulu passer avec eux sur l'anneau, la santé de sa mère et même l'innocence de Madi - elle avait peur qu'il lui file lui-aussi entre les doigts ?

Et comment parvenait-il toujours à trouver les mots qui la rassuraient à coup sûr ?

**— Clarke...**

La façon dont il prononçait son prénom avait toujours, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, déclenché toutes sortes d'émotions chez elle. Parce que, elle le voyait dans ses yeux et l'entendait dans sa voix, son prénom était sans cesse chargé des choses qu'il n'osait jamais lui dire.

_Je suis désolé..._

_J'ai été stupide..._

_Je te désire..._

_Je t'aime..._

Et parce qu'elle aussi était trop timide  _\- ou têtue -_ pour avouer ces choses à voix hautes, pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle avait été stupide, qu'elle le désirait, qu'elle l'aimait...

Elle s'était contenté de plonger son regard dans le brun chaleureux de celui du jeune homme et de dire :

**— Bellamy...**

_Je te pardonne..._

_Moi aussi, j'ai fait des erreurs..._

_Je te veux..._

_Je t'aime..._

Bellamy n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour franchir la distance qui les séparait. Le tremblement de ses mains s'était immédiatement apaisé sous ce contact d'abord léger et hésitant. Puis, une frénésie toute nouvelle s'était emparée de lui lorsque la jeune femme avait répondu à son baiser et entrouvert ses lèvres pour les lier aux siennes.

Durant quelques instants, peut-être des heures, ou seulement quelques minutes, le couple s'était perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles et si longtemps désirées. 

Là, une langue qui caressait doucement une lèvre. Ici, une dent qui entaillait légèrement la peau. Ça et là, des mains qui allaient et venaient sur des corps fiévreux.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'un et l'autre soient sur point d'imploser sous le poids d'un désir trop incendiaire pour rester supportable. 

Alors, dans une réalité si floue qu'elle s'apparentait au rêve, les vêtements s'étaient ôtés, les vestes étaient tombées, les pantalons retirés et les sous-vêtements disparus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux.

Bellamy et Clarke.

Enfin.

 

*******

 

Se vanter que leur première fois fût incroyable aurait été mentir. 

Parce que Clarke était trop pressée de le sentir en elle, parce que Bellamy était trop nerveux pour tenir la distance. 

Parce qu'après six années d'abstinence pour elle et 125 ans de sommeil pour l'un et l'autre, cela avait été comme perdre leur virginité une deuxième fois. 

Parce que malgré l'extrême douceur de Bellamy sur elle, Clarke n'avait pas pu empêcher la douleur. 

Parce que malgré son envie que ce moment dure une éternité, Bellamy n'avait su retenir sa fougue trop longtemps.

Pourtant, tout cela n'importait pas. Qu'ils aient été si hésitants que leurs mains avaient continué de trembler dans chacun de leur contact, que l'attente ait été si longue que le résultat n'avait été à la hauteur d'aucune de leurs espérances, tout ça leur avait été égal.

Parce qu'enfin, ils étaient  _vraiment_ ensemble.

Aussi, quand un Bellamy confus s'était retiré pour s'allonger aux côtés d'une Clarke légèrement embarrassée, aucun des deux n'avait défait l'étreinte qui liait leurs doigts. Ils avaient repris leur souffle en silence, ne sachant quoi dire, ni comment agir, jusqu'à ce que Clarke déclare :

**— On peut dire que j'ai remporté cette dispute, alors ?**

Bellamy s'était esclaffé et avait pivoté dans sa direction sur leur lit de fortune, s'était relevé sur un coude et avait observé Clarke avec émerveillement avant de demander :

**— C'est-à-dire ?**

**— Eh bien** , avait expliqué la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire,  **si ce qui vient juste de se passer entre nous est ton dernier argument, je pense que je t'ai clairement battu.**

**— Tu crois ça ?**  avait demandé Bellamy en souriant.

Il s'était penché vers elle et l'avait embrassée une nouvelle fois. Leur baiser s'était approfondi, mais été resté langoureux et doux. Le grand sourire que Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher les avait interrompu tous les deux.

**— Je sais ce que tu essayes de prouver, mais c'est trop tard. J'ai gagné. J'irai réveiller Shaw...dès que j'aurai retrouvé mes vêtements,** le prévint-elle. **  
**

Le rire de Bellamy avait résonné à nouveau à ses oreilles et elle l'avait ressenti jusqu'à l'intérieur d'elle, réchauffer l'air dans ses poumons, bouillir le sang dans ses veines, apaiser son cœur et son esprit. Elle avait décidé à cet instant précis qu'elle vivrait désormais dans le seul but d'entendre ce son plus souvent.

Du bout de son nez, il avait titillé sa joue, puis son oreille avant de chuchoter :

**— Si j'avais su que c'était ton unique raison de faire l'amour avec moi, j'aurai pris plus de temps pour te convaincre.**

Une multitude de frissons avaient parcouru sa peau lorsque le jeune homme avait terminé sa phrase en mordillant doucement sa gorge. Elle avait inspiré brièvement et passé une main dans ses boucles brunes pour ramener son visage devant le sien avant de répondre :

**— Heureusement qu'il reste encore plus de 400 personnes à sortir de cryo pour te rattraper, alors.**

Il avait souri devant la perspective de centaines de moments identiques à venir et n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à la hauteur de la joie qui menaçait de l'engloutir tout entier. Il s'était alors contenté d'écraser à nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Clarke, se délectant du goût sucré de ses lèvres, de la sensation chaude de sa langue qui glissait contre la sienne. 

Et, comme à chaque fois que Bellamy lui offrait quelque chose de lui, la jeune femme n'avait pu résister à lui en demander davantage. 

Davantage de sa peau contre la sienne.

Davantage de ses mains sur son corps.

Davantage de ses lèvres sur elle. 

Joueur, le jeune homme avait rompu leur étreinte au moment où ses mains atteignaient enfin l'intimité de Clarke et avait murmuré :

**— Je croyais qu'il fallait aller réveiller Shaw ?**

Le rire de sa compagne avait résonné cette fois avant qu'elle ne murmure :

**— Après 125 ans de sommeil, il peut bien attendre encore quelques...**

Ses mots s'étaient perdus sur les lèvres de Bellamy, qui avait immédiatement repris le mouvement de ses mains sur son corps. 

 

*******

 

Voilà comment tout avait commencé, bientôt trois semaines plus tôt. 

Voilà comment Bellamy et Clarke en étaient arrivés à cet instant précis : la bouche du jeune homme ouverte sur le sein droit de Clarke, sa langue enroulée autour de son téton tendre et rose et la paume de sa main gauche plaquée sur son autre mamelon. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le jeune homme s'était clairement amélioré depuis leur première fois. 

Il avait d'ailleurs remporté plusieurs victoires depuis le début de leur relation. Si Clarke avait finalement obtenu le réveil de Shaw, puis d'une autre personne d'Eligius. Elle avait également obtenu que Miller, Abby et Murphy restent endormis. 

Bellamy quand à lui avait gagné quelques batailles qui avaient résulté au réveil d'Emori et d'Indra. Cependant, lorsque certains avaient proposé de réveiller Octavia, Marcus et Niyalah, il avait su faire preuve d'assez de conviction _\- surtout pour cette dernière -_  pour qu'ils restent en cryo-sommeil. 

S'ils avaient tenu un tableau des scores  _\- ce qu'aucun des deux ne faisaient, bien sûr -_  ce résultat les laissaient à égalité avec cinq défaites et cinq victoires chacun. 

Cependant, ce n'était absolument pas la raison pour laquelle ni Bellamy, ni Clarke, ne souhaitaient abdiquer dans leur dispute à propos du Colonel Diyoza. 

_Pas du tout._  

Clarke tenta de recouvrer le fil de ses pensées par delà l'afflux des sensations provoquées par la langue de Bellamy sur cet endroit si sensible de son corps et balbutia :

**—Di-Diyoza saura nous guider sur cette nouvelle planète. Je-je sais qu'elle garde des informations sur Eligius III. Elle p-pourra nous être utile.**

Bellamy sourit. Clarke sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le pli de ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant. **  
**

**— Diyoza est enceinte de six mois et 125 ans, rétorqua-t-il. Nous ignorons quels seront les effets de la cryo sur sa grossesse. Pas de Diyoza, sans un docteur capable de gérer un accouchement prématuré, donc pas de Diyoza sans Ab...**

Clarke lui coupa la parole en l'embrassa sauvagement. Le jeune homme gémit sous l'assaut, surpris et sa compagne profita de sa surprise pour approfondir leur baiser sans tarder. 

Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser du contact doux mais ferme de la bouche de Bellamy sur la sienne, ni du goût de sa langue qui caressait la sienne avec une passion égale et rassurante. Il la voulait autant qu'elle le désirait et chacune de ses caresses lui rappelait cette vérité simple et pourtant vertigineuse.

Le jeune homme se perdit dans l'étreinte de Clarke. Sa réflexion s'estompa dès que les mains de Clarke commencèrent à glisser doucement de ses boucles brunes à son dos musclé, puis de son dos à ses fesses. Sa logique l'abandonna lorsqu'elle tira sur le tissu de son pantalon en gémissant de frustration. Sa tête commença à tourner quand elle mordilla sa lèvre pour signaler son agacement.

Immédiatement, Clarke profita de sa faiblesse et s'engouffra dans la faille. D'un mouvement adroit du bassin, elle pivota et changea leurs positions. Soudain, elle se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de Bellamy. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle reprit leur baiser, cette fois avec plus d'intensité, plus de désir. Les sens du jeune homme s'enflammèrent en même temps que la peau où elle passait ses mains : ses joues, son cou, son torse, son ventre, jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle défit d'un geste expert, trop rapide pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter _\- s'il en avait seulement eu envie._

Lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme suivirent le même chemin que ses doigts, Bellamy perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient, jusqu'à presque la raison de leur dispute. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ses habits furent quasiment arrachés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ses sous-vêtements : un boxer noir discrètement estampillé du logo d'Eligius. Quant à elle, elle avait été dépossédée de ses vêtements plus tôt et ne portait plus qu'un provoquant shorty bleu - _bien trop sexy pour qu'il provienne des placards officiels du vaisseau, mais Bellamy soupçonnait la jeune femme d'améliorer ses dessous avec du tissu trouvé ça et là dans le seul but de lui faire perdre la tête._

Une nouvelle fois, la bouche humide et provocatrice de Clarke arpenta le sentier de sa gorge, de sa poitrine, de ses abdominaux, pour finalement se perdre sur le V de ses obliques et lécher leur chemin jusqu'à l'élastique du vêtement. Quand il sentit ses doigts délicats passer sous la couture et commencer à baisser le tissu, il émit un  _"Clarke"_  à moitié entre la supplique et l'avertissement.

**— Diyoza et son bébé iront bien** , affirma-t-elle avec assurance.  **Je suis à même de m'occuper d'elles.**

Le souffle chaud de Clarke sur son bas ventre amena Bellamy à frissonner et il tenta une dernière fois de retenir ses poignets lorsqu'elle entreprit de continuer à le dévêtir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû ajouter quelque chose, contrer son argument d'une remarque intelligente, mais entre ses lèvres si près de lui et son désir grandissant, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il croisa son regard, se plongea dans l'incroyable saphir de ses prunelles, qui lui rappelaient à la fois les abysses infinies des océans, et l'éther insondable du ciel de leur planète natale. Car c'était là Clarke pour lui : un goût de mystère, un goût d'infini, un goût d'impalpable, mais toujours un goût de retour à la maison.

**— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**  demanda-t-elle finalement, incroyablement vulnérable.

La fragilité de sa compagne à cet instant le prit au dépourvu.

**— Clarke** , chuchota Bellamy de ce même ton, désespéré par le besoin de la rassurer.  **Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, je...**

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et un gémissement de plaisir les remplaça quand la bouche de la jeune femme se referma sur sa verge. Il aurait dû lire dans l'innocence exagérée de son regard, dans son timbre de voix trop délicat, et certainement dans le petit sourire satisfait qui avaient étiré ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne les referme sur lui. Perdu dans sa contemplation de la jeune femme, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait fini d'ôter son boxer plus tôt.

Ses protestations moururent en même temps que ses dernières résistances tandis que Clarke devenait de plus en plus aventureuse et téméraire. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser des délicieuses sensations qu'elle lui offrait lors de leurs étreintes. Jamais il ne pourrait non plus s'ennuyer du plaisir que lui-même pouvait lui donner. Jamais il ne pourrait s'épuiser d'explorer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau si douce. Jamais ils ne se décourageraient de se découvrir et de s'apprendre l'un l'autre.

Quand la bouche de Clarke autour de lui commença à se faire trop insistante et que d'autres gémissements moururent sur ses lèvres parmi les mots insensés qu'il lui murmurait, Bellamy l'attira doucement jusqu'à lui.

**— Tu déclares déjà forfait ?**  interrogea-t-elle, taquine.

**— Même pas en rêve,**  répondit-il avant de faire disparaître son sourire suffisant d'un baiser passionné.

Elle huma de plaisir dans sa bouche et lia langoureusement sa langue à la sienne. Il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps avec envie, des formes généreuses de sa poitrine aux courbes harmonieuses de ses hanches. Comme lui plusieurs minutes auparavant, elle s'évada dans leur étreinte et se rendit à peine compte qu'il ôtait la dernière couche de ses vêtements. Ce ne fût que lorsque ses doigts longs et déterminés tracèrent avec lenteur la fente de ses lèvres que Clarke détacha sa bouche de la sienne, retenant à peine son cri de plaisir.

Cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit, ni de réfléchir à un autre argument qui le détournerait de son objectif, il posa directement ses lèvres sur son clitoris et la sentit frissonner entre ses mains. D'un coup de langue, il l'amena à crier plus fort et il sentit ses mains plonger dans ses boucles brunes, signe qu'elle se rapprochait déjà de l'orgasme. 

Au fil de leurs étreintes, Bellamy avait découvert une Clarke hyper-sensible au moindre de ses gestes. Une Clarke qui n'hésitait jamais à vocaliser son plaisir et ses besoins, ce qu'il adorait. Durant leurs étreintes, elle réagissait toujours de manière délicieuse à tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Cependant, cette fois, elle devait être bien plus excitée que ce qu'elle laissait paraître un instant plus tôt pour être déjà si sensible à ses caresses.

Un autre mouvement du bout de sa langue amena les hanches de la jeune femme à se décoller légèrement du lit et il posa l'une de ses mains sur son bassin afin de la maintenir fermement sur le matelas. D'un geste absent mais tendre, Clarke lia ses doigts aux siens et il leva brièvement la tête pour observer son autre main accrocher l'oreiller derrière elle. Il sourit, satisfait, mais enfouit son visage entre ses cuisses avant qu'elle ne puisse le remarquer et se laisser distraire.

Ce ne fût qu'au bout de quelques minutes, quand ses suppliques se firent de plus en plus fortes, qu'il finit par obéir et plonger son index dans l'antre de son vagin. Elle se tendit de plaisir sous l'assaut et ses paroles désordonnées se perdirent dans ses cris de plaisir.

**— Bellamy, j'ai besoin... Encore...**

Ses chuchotis désespérés résonnèrent à ses tympans comme si elle les murmurait directement à son oreille et il se sentit défaillir quand une vague de désir s'empara de lui sans crier gare. Il appuya son bassin contre le matelas dans une tentative de friction désespérée avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt.

Très vite  _\- trop vite -_  il sentit la jeune femme se resserrer et pulser autour de son index et de son majeur et entreprit de suçoter son clitoris tandis qu'elle se laissait submerger par un orgasme intense et aveuglant.

N'y tenant plus, il lui laissa à peine le temps de recouvrir ses esprits, glissa ses grandes mains chaudes le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses cuisses et ses hanches avant de l'attirer à lui d'un geste déterminé. Clarke enroula ses jambes autour de lui et ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme avant de sceller sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser brûlant qui leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux. 

Elle rompit le contact de leurs lèvres lorsque Bellamy entra en elle d'un coup de rein, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il étouffa son propre gémissement dans le creux du cou de sa compagne et son souffle chaud sur sa peau lui provoqua de longs frissons incontrôlables. Du bout des doigts, Bellamy effleura les traces de ses frémissements, en déclenchant des dizaines d'autres sur son passage. 

Durant presque une minute, ils restèrent ainsi immobiles et intrinsèquement liés, savourant ce contact intime. Bellamy laissa errer ses mains et ses lèvres sur le corps de Clarke, avide d'en explorer chaque recoin, chaque courbe, chaque secret. Ses paumes parcoururent avec tendresse mais envie ses flancs, sa poitrine, sa gorge, son visage, avant de se perdre dans les boucles blondes de ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche errait, tentatrice dans le creux de son oreille, sa nuque, son cou, puis persuasive sur ses clavicules et jusqu'à sa poitrine où il laissa sa langue titiller le mamelon avant d'y refermer ses lèvres.

A ce geste, Clarke sembla se réveiller de la transe dans laquelle son précédent orgasme l'avait plongée. Elle retint son gémissement, mais pas le mouvement incontrôlable de son bassin contre celui de Bellamy, ni la façon dont son vagin se contracta autour de son pénis. Ce contact inattendu lui fit presque perdre le contrôle qu'il s'efforçait de garder et il trembla légèrement au-dessus d'elle. 

La jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde et reprit le dessus - dans tous les sens du terme. Sans rompre leur étreinte, elle bascula leurs deux corps sur le côté, puis glissa au-dessus de Bellamy. Elle noya les éventuelles protestations du jeune homme dans un baiser profond et passionné, même si ce dernier se trouvait à mille lieues de se rebeller. 

Complètement englouti par la chaleur de Clarke à califourchon sur lui, perdu dans la danse du mariage de leurs lèvres, anéanti par la langueur de ses mains le long de son corps, réduit à néant par la fougue de sa langue sur la sienne, Bellamy peinait à se remémorer où il commençait et où elle terminait. Ils exultèrent dans la sensation grisante de leurs corps parfaitement emboîtés, dans l'impression parfaite de ne plus faire qu'un. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke commence à bouger et que le monde de Bellamy explose autour de lui dans milles émotions différentes. 

Aveuglé, il s'éparpilla dans la tornade des sentiments qui s'agitait autour d'eux, essayant de saisir ça et là les bribes évanescentes de son amour inconditionnel, de son irrévocable adoration, de son désir incandescent pour elle.  _Pour Clarke._  Pour la seule femme qui avait jamais su le compléter de la sorte, sa moitié parfaite, son autre,  _son âme sœur_.

La jeune femme se redressa au-dessus de lui et apposa ses paumes chaudes sur son torse pour s'y servir d'appui tandis que la vitesse et l'intensité de ses va-et-vient augmentaient. Bellamy ne supporta la distance que quelques secondes et se souleva à son tour, colla son buste à sa poitrine pour mieux éprouver les battements de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée ; enserra ses bras autour d'elle pour mieux caresser ses fesses, le bas de son dos, sa colonne vertébrale ; enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque, glissa ses doigts dans ses ses cheveux désormais humides de sueur, plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser rendu maladroit par la fièvre qui les animaient tous deux. 

Ils s'unirent dans cette symbiose parfaite qui ne pouvait que les caractériser. Lorsque Bellamy mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Clarke et qu'une vague de chaleur incendia son corps, celle-ci gémit bruyamment. Son cri résonna sur les parois métalliques de la chambre et les murs de son intimité pulsèrent puissamment autour de lui. Un soupir sonore échappa au jeune homme, qui se laissa happer par la force de son plaisir, se brisa et s'éparpilla sous l'intensité de son propre orgasme. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent tandis qu'ils chassaient ensemble les dernières bribes de leur acmé simultanée. La jeune femme exulta en devinant son prénom sur les lèvres du jeune homme dans le creux de son oreille, chuchotis murmuré avec une dévotion qui la transcenda et l'émût aux larmes dans cet instant presque irréel. 

Ils restèrent là, immobiles et entremêlés, le temps de reprendre tous deux une respiration égale. Ce ne fût que lorsque Bellamy la souleva légèrement pour se retirer et l'allonger à ses côtés que Clarke s'aperçut que des larmes silencieuses coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Elle ferma les paupières quand Bellamy posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya avec tendresse les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

Si on avait un jour dit à Clarke qu'un corps humain pouvait contenir tant de pleurs, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru. Elle avait versé ce qui lui semblait des milliers de larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, de douleur, de colère, de déception, de solitude, de désespoir, d'abandon. Elle avait pleuré tant et tant qu'elle était certaine d'avoir usé toute l'eau que ses yeux couleur océan pouvaient contenir. 

Cependant, elle n'avait jamais pleuré de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais versé ces larmes qui naissent de l'incendie ravageur d'un amour indéfinissable, de cette joie qui prend sa source directement près du cœur, se propage lentement mais sûrement tel un soleil brillant et aveuglant et qui réchauffe tout sur son passage. Ce même bonheur qui la désorientait à présent, l'aveuglait et la submergeait, jusqu'à finalement exploser en milliers d'étincelles. Étincelles qui couraient désormais sur la peau de ses joues, s'accrochaient à ses cils et aux paupières qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir de peur de rompre le charme. 

**— Clarke...**

Encore, ce prénom prononcé avec tant de douceur, comme on déballe un cadeau fragile, comme on cueille une fleur éphémère **.** Mais cette fois articulé par des lèvres connues, une langue familière, une voix aimée. Et toujours, ces mots qu'ils ne disaient toujours pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais présents dans chacune de leurs caresses, de leurs souffles, de leurs regards. **  
**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra tout de suite le brun chaud des prunelles de Bellamy directement fixées dans les siennes. 

Dieu, qu'elle aimait cette couleur. Ce chocolat liquide et sombre, ponctué de noisette et de caramel. Ce marron simple et pourtant si intense qui lui rappelait sans faute cette planète qui lui manquait tant. Les arbres, leurs troncs massifs, leurs branches noueuses. La terre, les montagnes et les rivières, ce sol toujours vibrant sous ses pieds. Et parfois, quand ses yeux se tintaient de la lueur de l'inquiétude comme maintenant : la nuit, une nuit profonde et calme, un ciel nimbé d'étoiles et d'espoirs.  **  
**

Devant les craintes muettes de ses iris, elle esquissa un sourire timide, faible réassurance. Un  _"je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas"_  de son cru, avant de murmurer :

**— Des larmes de joie...**

Elle observa l'angoisse s'estomper de son regard et lui offrit un vrai sourire lorsqu'elle disparut totalement de ses yeux pour laisser place à cette tendresse mêlée de ferveur qui colorait habituellement ses iris lorsqu'il la regardait. Tendresse mêlée de ferveur qui la mettait habituellement mal à l'aide, consciente qu'elle ne méritait pas cette dévotion, cette attention perpétuelle. 

**— J'ai l'impression que nous sommes à égalité cette fois-ci,** déclara-t-elle en détournant son regard afin d'alléger l'atmosphère soudain électrique. **  
**

Il s'agissait de la première fois où ils perdaient ainsi le fil de leur argumentation, de la première fois où ils en venaient à oublier le motif premier de leur étreinte, la première fois où l'acte devenait plus important que le jeu, jusqu'à l'effacer complètement.  **  
**

Bellamy ne répondit rien et Clarke sentit le souffle chaud, qu'il retenait sans doute sans s'en apercevoir, lui échapper et venir titiller sa nuque et sa joue. La pression de la paume du jeune homme sur sa joue lui fit tourner la tête et elle plongea son regard dans le sien une nouvelle fois. La lueur qu'elle y trouva lui fit retenir sa respiration avec les mots légers qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, juste le temps de lui laisser murmurer :

**— Je t'aime.  
**

Il le dit comme on annonce une évidence, comme on déclare une vérité, comme on établit un fait et le cœur de Clarke s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

**— Je crois que je t'aime depuis toujours,**  ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.  **Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je t'aime depuis le moment même où je t'ai aperçue, à l'instant même où j'ai abaissé le levier et ouvert la porte de la navette... Tu te rappelles ?**

Elle esquissa un sourire. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le Bellamy gominé et hautain qui avait coloré de rage et de frustration ses premiers jours sur Terre.

**— Parfois, je te regarde et je vois la Princesse de nos premières heures passées sur la surface. J'ai du mal à imaginer que presque 132 ans nous séparent de ces premiers souvenirs...**

Cent trente deux années. Prenez les six ans que Clarke avaient passés loin de Bellamy, prenez ces 2199 jours, semblables à une éternité de solitude, et multipliez les par vingt-deux. 22 éternités passées endormis, si proches, mais pourtant si loins. Séparés. Toujours séparés. La douleur de son absence se rappela à Clarke, toujours vive, même après tout ce temps et Bellamy dût le lire sur son visage car il s'approcha jusqu'à la serrer dans ses bras et murmura dans ses cheveux :

**— Hey, tout va bien. Je suis là.**

Car c'était vrai. Il était là. Elle le ressentait contre elle, pouvait entendre son coeur battre là où elle avait posé son oreille, pouvait sentir son odeur boisée, pouvait écouter sa respiration calme et mesurée, pouvait promener ses doigts sur son épiderme et éprouver chaque sensation qu'elle lui provoquait, des frissons qui parcouraient son corps jusqu'au frémissements qui l'agitaient de l'intérieur. Il était là.  _Il était là._

Elle se battit quelques minutes avec elle-même, dans un silence rompu seulement par leurs souffles égaux et le bruissement de la paume de Bellamy qui caressait doucement son dos dans des gestes absents et déjà automatiques. Elle se battit contre sa pudeur, contre ses craintes et ses doutes, ceux qui l'empêchaient de prononcer les mots qui dansaient sur le bout de sa langue, mais refusaient de sortir malgré tous ses efforts. Finalement, elle tenta :

**— Bellamy, je... Je...**

Vaincue, elle laissa les paroles mourir dans sa gorge, incapable d'aller plus loin, d'aller au bout. Comme toujours, son compagnon la comprit à demi-mots et lui susurra d'une voix désormais ensommeillée :

**— Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite. Nous avons tout le temps...**

La tension de ses épaules s'apaisa immédiatement et il la serra davantage contre lui avant de chuchoter :

**— Dors, maintenant. Diyoza peut attendre demain.**

Elle attrapa d'une main la couverture qui gisait au côté du lit et la ramena sur leurs deux corps entremêlés. Quand elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de Bellamy, celui-ci dormait déjà et, dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras, elle le rejoint presque aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 

*******

 

Finalement, Clarke remporta leur duel dans leur manche suivante, surprenant Bellamy au réveil et sortant victorieuse de leurs ébats matinaux. Ils réveillèrent ainsi Diyoza.

D'autres jours passèrent, d'autres décisions furent à prendre et parmi elles, la plus importante, celle de descendre sur cette planète inconnue.

Bellamy refusa catégoriquement de rester sur le vaisseau pendant que Clarke et une petite équipe composée de leurs amis, partait explorer la surface. Il mit un point d'honneur à remporter cette dispute, envoyant Clarke au septième ciel plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait les compter.

Le jeune homme fit donc partie de cette expédition, qui se passa sans heurts et qui aboutit à une autre décision, celle d'installer leur campement provisoire et d'y faire emménager les autres habitants du vaisseau. Celle de réveiller les 350 autres âmes de leur sommeil cryogénique.

Il fut décidé que ces derniers seraient éveillés par vague et envoyés sur la planète par groupe de 35 personnes après un check-up complet sur le vaisseau et une évaluation de leurs compétences et de leurs profils psychologiques. Après tout, s'il y avait parmi eux d'autres McCreary ou d'autres Vinson, autant le savoir immédiatement.

Cette fois, quand Bellamy comprit que Clarke ferait partie du voyage retour vers le vaisseau mère et resterait là-bas pendant dix semaines afin d'y aider sa mère et Jackson, il devina également qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter.

Elle n'avait pas encore expliqué sa décision qu'il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire, d'une séparation obligatoire. Elle, là-haut pour préparer la descente des Terriens survivants. Lui, ici-bas pour superviser leur arrivée, les intégrer au groupe, leur attribuer leurs tâches quotidiennes et commencer à construire leurs vies à la surface.

Il le comprit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'envenimer la conversation, de rechercher le conflit, d'escalader leur dispute dans le seul but de plaquer Clarke contre le mur de leur cabine à l'intérieur du vaisseau de transport et de l'embrasser jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison.

Lorsqu'il la sentit chavirer sous la caresse de sa langue contre la sienne, lorsqu'il devina ses frémissements entre ses doigts et le désir dans ses soupirs, il la retourna, lui ôta d'un geste rapide le pantalon qu'elle portait, accompagné de son dessous, baissa ses propres vêtements pendant qu'elle écartait légèrement les jambes et se cambrait d'instinct, lui offrant ainsi la courbe de ses hanches et de ses fesses, puis il prit possession d'elle ici et maintenant. 

Le cri de plaisir qu'elle poussa lorsqu'il entra en elle résonna jusqu'à l'intérieur de lui et l'anima d'une passion rarement  _\- même jamais -_  éprouvée. Chaque allée et venue de ses hanches contre celles de Clarke amenait la jeune femme à gémir plus fort et chacun des cris qu'elle peinait à retenir l'amenait à la pénétrer plus profondément, plus intensément.

Une multitude d'émotions tempêtait sous la surface, donnant à leur étreinte un goût doux-amer. L'ardeur se mêlait à la colère, qui elle même se mêlait à l'adoration qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Un désespoir abyssal teintait chaque sentiment, néanmoins relevé d'une confiance absolue.

_Reste,_  la suppliait-il à chaque mouvement des mains qui s'étaient perdues sous sa blouse et massaient désormais sa généreuse poitrine et ses tétons dressés.

_Ne pars pas_ , réclamait-il en mordillant et suçotant son oreille, sa nuque, son cou, son épaule.

_Ne me quitte pas_ , exigeait-il à chaque coup de rein, à chaque assaut de ses hanches dans les siennes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte finalement le fond de son vagin, touchant son cervix et lui arrachant un gémissement sonore accompagné d'encouragements à lui faire perdre la raison, de " **oui** ", de " **Bellamy** ", d'" **encore** " répétés avec une ferveur qu'il lui rendit volontiers. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tendit complètement entre ses bras, statue de plaisir, retint jusqu'à sa respiration lorsque l'orgasme la ravagea, emportant Bellamy dans son sillage et les laissant tous les deux hébétés, sonnés.

Clarke ne se souvenait pas comment ils s'étaient rhabillés, ni à quel moment la façade sombre de Bellamy s'était craquelée sous l'angoisse de leur séparation à venir, ni quand elle avait fini par monter sur la pointe des pieds avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serrer dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'elle savait à cet instant, c'est qu'elle aurait tout donné pour apaiser le tremblement des épaules du jeune homme, tout donné pour assécher les larmes qui refusaient de couler de ses yeux bruns et donnaient à ses prunelles cette brillance désarmante, mélange de tristesse et de tourment.

**— Je t'appellerai chaque jour** , promit-elle dans son cou.

Elle le sentit hocher la tête faiblement et resserrer leur étreinte.

**— Cette fois, je serai de l'autre côté de la radio pour te répondre** , répondit-il.

Clarke se figea avant de se dégager doucement pour le dévisager. Voilà un sujet qu'elle avait souhaité aborder des centaines de fois avec lui, sans jamais savoir par quoi commencer. 

_Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé comment j'avais réussi à survivre seule durant tout ce temps et que je t'ai répondu que je n'étais pas seule ? Bien sûr, Madi m'a beaucoup aidée, mais c'est toi qui m'a poussée à continuer. C'est penser à toi qui me faisait me lever chaque matin. C'est t'imaginer qui me faisait supporter la solitude. C'est te parler chaque jour qui m'obligeait à garder espoir. Même si la radio restait silencieuse. Même si j'ignorais si tu recevais mes messages._

Voilà, ce qu'elle aurait dû dire. Cependant, comment avouer une chose d'une telle envergure à celui à qui on arrive pas encore à dire un simple "je t'aime" ? 

**— Comment es-tu au courant ?**  demanda-t-elle en devinant déjà la réponse.

**— Madi me l'a dit pour que je réalise que tu tenais - que tu tiens toujours à moi** , avoua-t-il, l'air de ne pourtant pas y croire.

**— Bellamy** , chuchota-t-elle en prenant son visage dans le coupe de ses mains et caressant sa barbe sombre du bout de ses doigts.  **Bien sûr que je tiens à toi. Je...**

Cette fois, les mots allaient sortir, il le fallait.

**— Je... Je t'...**

Bellamy l'interrompit d'un baiser et la déclaration mourut dans l'union de leurs bouches. Il l'embrassa doucement, laissant ses lèvres douces et chaudes s'imprégner de la forme des siennes, du goût sucré de sa langue, de la façon dont elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il intensifia leur étreinte. 

Quand ils se séparèrent, il la garda près de lui et posa son front contre le sien avant de fermer les paupières et de murmurer :

**— Ne le dis pas. Je ne veux pas d'un adieu. Je veux un au-revoir. Je veux un "je suis de retour".**

Il ouvrit ses yeux bruns et les plongea dans ceux de Clarke pour appuyer ses prochains mots.

**— Tu me le diras quand tu rentreras.**

Elle soutint son regard et répéta leur promesse :

**— Quand je rentrerai.**

 

*******

 

Chaque semaine, Clarke confiait à Raven ou Shaw, selon qui pilotait le vaisseau transportant le groupe descendant sur Terre 2  _\- ils penseraient à renommer cette planète plus tard, c'était sûr -_ quelque chose à l'attention de Bellamy.

La première fois, la reproduction d'un poème dont les vers résonnèrent en lui, écho de leur histoire.

**_"Entre nos cœurs tant de distance !_ **

**_Tant d'espace entre nos baisers !  
_ **

**_Ô sort amer !  
_ **

**_Ô dure absence !  
_ **

**_Ô grands désirs inapaisés !"_ **

Toutes les fois où Clarke lui avait été arraché lui revinrent soudain en mémoire et une tristesse lancinante s'empara de lui. Il dut interrompre une minute ses activités et s'obliger à respirer calmement, le temps de se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces séparations déchirantes qu'ils avaient auparavant subies. C'était s'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver. C'était construire les fondations de ce qui serait leur vie. C'était consolider leur futur et celui de leurs amis. 

***  
**

La deuxième semaine, un dessin qu'il déplia dans le secret de sa tente le soir venu. Il s'agissait d'un dessin de leurs corps, enlacés et endormis. Sous les couvertures désordonnées, Bellamy pouvait distinguer leurs jambes entremêlées. La tête de Clarke reposait sur sa poitrine et elle avait posé sa main sur son cœur. Il enserrait son corps de ses bras. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient telle une couronne sur sa peau foncée. Une expression paisible s'affichait sur leurs visages et un léger sourire étirait même la bouche de Bellamy. 

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent devant cette œuvre si parfaite. Le jeune homme ne cesserait jamais de s'extasier du talent invraisemblable de sa compagne. Il le replia avec tendresse et le plaça à l'intérieur du livre qu'il lisait.

*****

Une courte lettre accompagna la troisième vague. _  
_

_J'ai coupé mes cheveux encore une fois,_ racontait-elle _. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, mais c'est bien plus pratique. Promis, je les laisserai pousser lorsque les choses se seront enfin calmées._

Lorsqu'il déplia le papier, l'une de ses longues boucles blondes, attachée d'un ruban bleu, voleta dans l'air avant de se poser doucement sur son bureau. Il la recueillit tendrement entre ses doigts et la plaça comme marque-page avec le dessin qu'il avait reçu lors de la première semaine. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit alors qu'il refermait l'ouvrage. Il avait pu voir Clarke cheveux longs et courts. Attachés, tressés, lâchés. Propres, sales, boueux, tâchés de sang. Imbibés de rouge une fois, lorsqu'il avait tenté - et lamentablement échoué - de la sauver de Roan. Teintés de rose une autre fois lors de leur retour sur Terre. 

Clarke restait la créature la plus magnifique sur laquelle il ait pu poser les yeux un jour. 

***  
**

À la quatrième semaine, quand Raven descendit du vaisseau et ne lui remit rien du tout, son cœur se serra. Peut-être était-elle trop occupée pour préparer quoique ce soit ? Peut-être n'avait-elle plus d'inspiration ? Peut-être était-elle en train de se lasser ? 

Il commençait à paniquer lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparut à la porte de la navette. 

_Madi_.

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus éclatant sourire. Un sourire plein de bonté et d'innocence. Plein d'espoir et d'optimisme. Un sourire qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et, avant qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher, lui sauta dans les bras pour l'enlacer. De la même manière dont il l'avait vu faire avec Clarke, par deux fois. Une étreinte légère et chaleureuse qui lui rappela tout ce pour quoi il se battait. Pour sa famille, pour leur avenir, pour des jours heureux. 

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha et courut à la suite de Raven sur le chemin de leur campement, il comprit que Clarke venait en fait de lui envoyer ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux en ce monde : sa fille, sa responsabilité. Il se promit à cet instant précis que la jeune fille deviendrait également la sienne.

*****

Ce ne fût qu'à la cinquième semaine, lorsqu'il déballa avec stupeur le fameux shorty bleu qu'elle portait pour le rendre fou, encore imprégné de son odeur, qu'il n'y tint plus et que, au plus profond de la nuit, il trouva un coin reculé pour l'appeler.

**— Du mal à trouver le sommeil ?**  le taquina-t-elle.

**— Tu sais bien que oui, Princesse,** répondit-il **. J'arrive à peine à me concentrer depuis que j'ai reçu ton petit cadeau.**

**— Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.**

**— Tu me manques tellement, Clarke. Ton odeur, ta peau, tes lèvres... Je ne pensais pas que dix semaines pouvaient paraître si longues.**

**— Eh bien, essaye ça pendant six ans, tu verras que ça remet les choses en perspective.**

Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais cela n'empêcha pas le cœur de Bellamy de se serrer.

**— Je vais revenir, Clarke,** décida-t-il soudain **. Quand tu enverras le prochain convoi, je rentrerai avec Raven. Ils peuvent se passer de moi une semaine, je... Je ne peux plus être séparé de toi.**

C'était vrai, dieux,  _tellement vrai_. Il ne supportait plus de ressentir cette absence, cette partie de lui manquante, cette crainte de ce qui pourrait mal se passer.

**— Bellamy...** soupira-t-elle **. Tu sais à quel point j'aimerai te dire oui. Mais, ils ont besoin de toi, là-bas. Et ils ont besoin de moi ici. Je sais que ton cœur te dit de tout abandonner et de me rejoindre, dieu sait que le mien aussi, mais cette fois, c'est notre raison qu'il faut écouter. Ta présence ici ne fera que me déconcentrer et ralentir nos préparatifs. Et sans toi au campement, le chaos règnerait en quelques jours. Ce n'est pas raisonnable et tu le sais.**

Bellamy souffla bruyamment avant de calmer ses nerfs et de répondre :

**— Le cœur et la tête, hein ?**

**— Nous sommes les deux, maintenant,**  répondit-elle.

Il entendit son sourire à travers la radio et lui apporta la lumière qu'il lui manquait pour continuer d'espérer.

**— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là maintenant ?**  demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Un long silence lui parvint avant qu'elle ne réponde.

**— À dire vrai, je viens juste de finir de me déshabiller et de me mettre au lit.**

Le ton enjôleur de sa voix le fit frissonner et il ferma les yeux, l'imagina brièvement nue sous les draps, visualisa les courbes de son corps sous le tissu léger, l'arrondi de ses hanches et celui de sa poitrine, rappela à ses souvenirs la façon dont ses tétons se durcissaient sous la fraîcheur de la nuit et pointaient à travers le linge de lit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, son érection était déjà complète et il se sentit immédiatement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il en ouvrit le bouton lorsque Clarke ajouta, soudain aguicheuse :

**— Je voudrai que tu sois ici avec moi.**

Son souffle était court et il comprit que l'excitation de la jeune femme équivalait sûrement à la sienne à cet instant.

**— Tu sais ce que je ferai si j'étais là, n'est-ce pas,** murmura-t-il **.  
**

Ce n'était pas une question. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils seraient en train de faire s'ils étaient ensemble à cet instant. Il lui murmura les mots à travers la radio, lui indiqua où appliquer ses paumes, quand pincer, quand masser, quand s'interrompre. Il lui demanda de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses pendant que lui même enserrait son pénis d'une main ferme et lui expliqua à quelle vitesse manipuler son clitoris, quels mouvements utiliser, quel doigt insérer dans son vagin et à quel moment en ajouter un deuxième. Il la supplia d'imaginer ses doigts à lui sur elle, en elle, sa bouche à lui sur sa peau, dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur ses lèvres.

**— Bellamy,**  trembla-t-elle à un moment,  **je te veux... Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi.**

Ce furent ces mots là qui eurent raison de lui et il explosa dans un orgasme intense quand les réminiscences de cette incroyable sensation, celle de cette première pénétration de leurs étreintes, se rappela à lui. Son souffle se heurta et le son de son plaisir fit jaillir celui de Clarke en milliers d'étincelles qui aveuglèrent la jeune femme durant les instants où son vagin pulsa puissamment autour de ses doigts.

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut que le silence de la forêt autour de lui et le son de leurs respirations d'abord heurtées, puis calmes, et enfin apaisées.

**— Clarke ?**  l'appela-t-il quand il crut qu'elle s'était endormie.

**— Mmm ?** murmura-t-elle, ensommeillée. **  
**

**— Plus que cinq semaines...**

**— Plus que cinq semaines,**  lui répondit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

 

*******

 

Ces 35 jours passèrent plus vite que ce que Clarke avait cru. Elle se lança dans le travail et les préparations pour accélérer le temps du mieux qu'elle pouvait. 

Envoyer Madi sur Terre 2 avait été une décision difficile, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. La jeune fille était en de bonnes mains. Entourée de Gaia et d'Indra. Protégée par Echo et le reste de Wonkru. Choyée par Murphy et Emori. Aimée par Bellamy. Et si Clarke savait bien une chose, c'était que rien d'autre ne valait l'amour de Bellamy.

Chaque soir, la jeune femme se faisait un point d'honneur à contacter son compagnon, pour l'informer de son avancée, lui raconter sa journée, prendre des nouvelles de la surface. Pour être honnête, leurs conversations ressemblaient beaucoup à celles que Clarke avait eues durant leurs six années de séparation... Sauf que maintenant, elle n'avait plus à imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou conseiller, Bellamy répondait présent et était là pour la réconforter et lui donner les réponses dont elle avait parfois besoin. Chacun de ses mots emplissait Clarke d'un bonheur sans nom. Un bonheur qui lui faisait presque peur, mais qui l'aidait à guérir lentement du sentiment d'abandon qui la hantait aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit.

Les moments torrides qu'ils passaient à faire l'amour au travers de la radio représentaient également un avantage non négligeable. Si on avait un jour raconté à Clarke qu'elle s'adonnerait à de telles pratiques, elle se serait sûrement étouffée de rire et d'embarras. 

Lorsque le vaisseau de transports qui transportaient leurs 29 dernières recrues ainsi que Jackson, Raven, Shaw, Abby, Kane et elle-même se posa sur la surface et qu'elle abaissa le levier qui la mènerait chez elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Elle observa les 34 personnes descendre du vaisseau. 

Elle observa Shaw et Raven s'enlacer et échanger un long baiser avant de s'aventurer sur le chemin de leur campement. 

Elle observa sa mère soutenir un Kane encore très affaibli par les nombreuses opérations qu'il avait dû subir avant et après son réveil de cryogénie. 

Ce ne fût que lorsque toutes les personnes présentes quittèrent son champ de vision qu'elle aperçut que quelqu'un était encore présent et l'attendait, sourire aux lèvres.

**— Hey** , murmura Bellamy en marchant à sa rencontre.

**— Hey** , répondit-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

Sa soudaine nervosité devait certainement se lire sur son visage, car le jeune homme rit doucement avant de saisir sa main et de lier ses doigts aux siens et de dire :

**— Rentrons à la maison.**

Elle déglutit difficilement. Les mots qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer restèrent prisonniers de sa gorge serrée. Une boule d'émotions intenses l'étranglait et elle ignorait que faire de toute cette joie, tout cet espoir, tout cet amour. Elle ne put que hocher la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Leur campement ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de marche de l'endroit où le vaisseau avait atterrit. Raven et Shaw voulait garder la navette proche d'eux, non pas parce qu'ils craignaient de devoir évacuer cette planète en urgence  _\- ce qui méritait d'être noté -_  mais juste parce qu'ils pourraient certainement s'en servir comme source d'énergie dans leurs futurs aménagements. 

Les deux ingénieurs, aidés par plusieurs recrues d'Eligius et quelques membres de Wonkru, avaient déjà commencé à imaginer tous les miracles technologiques qu'ils allaient mettre en place. Aussi, entre deux réunions, Clarke avait entendu les mots "eau courante" et "électricité" et même "chauffage". Toutes ces choses n'étant clairement pas de son domaine, la jeune femme n'avait pas relevé, mais demeurait tout de même impatiente de voir Raven et son équipe se mettre à l'ouvrage afin de pouvoir observer la magie de plus près. 

Un chemin avait été dessiné dans la forêt et sinuait entre les arbres et les buissons. De temps à autre, Clarke percevait le cri d'un animal, le chant d'un cours d'eau, le murmure du vent entre les branches et ses jambes la démangeaient de partir explorer cette planète, sa faune et sa flore. 

Ses yeux réclamaient de contempler tous ces paysages inconnus. Ses mains frétillaient de pouvoir en dessiner chaque détail. Une fois qu'ils seraient installés dans une routine bienvenue, elle s'imaginait monter une petite équipe et partir en expédition. Elle avait en tête plusieurs projets qu'elle souhaitait mettre en œuvre et pouvait déjà visualiser les cartes qu'elle allait dessiner, les registres qu'elle allait compléter. 

Clarke avait dépassé l'appréhension et était désormais pressée de commencer sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment le faire sur leur Terre d'origine, elle comptait bien se rattraper ici.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au "campement", Clarke remplaça tout de suite ce mot de son vocabulaire par le mot "village". Un "campement", c'était ce qu'ils avaient connu lors de leur arrivée fracassante sur Terre. C'était des tissus précaires posés sur des bouts de bois taillés à la hâte. C'était de la tôle arrachée à leur navette et des pics plus hauts que des hommes pour créer un mur qui les protégerait des natifs. C'était une porte rouillée et fragile qu'ils pensaient assez imposante pour retenir une armée de sauvages.

Ici, pas de porte. Pas de mur. Certes, quelques toiles dressées ici et là, mais de vraies tentes imperméables et chaudes taguées du logo d'Eligius. Et éparpillées, de vraies petites maisonnettes, certaines encore en construction, d'autres terminées. Parfois, des chalets de bois chaleureux et cosy. Parfois, des cabanes cachées dans les branches. Et même, plus rares et toujours en chantier, quelques maisons troglodytes dissimulées dans la paroi rocheuse de la falaise qui les surplombait et d'où une cascade s'écoulait doucement dans un large bassin naturel. Le centre du village était traversé par un petit ruisseau et déjà, Clarke pouvait distinguer les fondations de ce qui s'apprêtait certainement à devenir un moulin. 

La jeune femme ne savait déjà plus où poser son regard. Seule la paume brûlante et caleuse de Bellamy dans la sienne, fraîche et lisse, la maintenait encore dans cette incroyable réalité quand un petit corps léger et aérien vint s'écraser avec force contre le sien. Aussitôt, elle reconnut l'odeur de fleurs et de citron qui caractérisait Madi et referma ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte forte et emplie de sentiments. Les larmes affluèrent spontanément à ses paupières lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quel point sa fille lui avait manqué et elle ferma les yeux pour les empêcher de couler. Elle entendit le rire de Bellamy à ses côtés et sentit la main qu'elle avait lâchée venir se poser dans le bas de son dos et y dessiner des motifs réconfortants.

_Je suis là_ , affirmait-il silencieusement.

_Tout cela est réel_ , promettait-il sans pourtant user de mots.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, elle croisa les iris bruns du jeune homme par-dessus l'épaule de Madi qui semblait refuser de la lâcher. Elle se plongea dans la profondeur de son regard chaud et bienveillant et resserra sa prise sur le corps de Madi, et enfin, elle en eut cette fois la certitude :  _elle était à la maison._

 

*******

 

Les journées étaient plus longues sur Terre 2. Clarke ne s'en était encore jamais rendu compte. Aujourd'hui cependant, ce fait se rappelait à elle avec une intensité déconcertante. Les heures s'étiraient, infinies. Les minutes semblaient infinies. Chaque seconde la narguait, l'une toujours plus lente que la précédente. 

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant, c'était de se retrouver seule avec Bellamy, dans leur foyer. Peu lui importait où ce foyer se trouvait. Un chalet, une cabane dans les arbres, un trou dans le mur, même un matelas posé à même le sol et une couverture lui suffirait. Après tout, elle serait chez elle là où Bellamy se trouverait. 

Quand  _-enfin ! -_ le deuxième soleil commença sa descente derrière la ligne d'horizon, colorant chaque chose d'une incroyable lumière pourpre, Bellamy croisa son regard par delà les flammes du feu de camp autour duquel ils s'étaient tous installés pour manger. 

Ce qu'elle y lut déclencha chez elle un frisson incontrôlable qui remonta doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'éparpilla sur ses bras et dans sa nuque.

Ils se levèrent, synchronisés, sans même se concerter et souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à leurs amis. Clarke déposa un baiser sur le front de Madi qui dormait déjà profondément, la tête sur les genoux de Raven, qui avait proposé de la garder chez elle pour la nuit. 

Quelque chose se serra dans son ventre quand elle rejoint Bellamy, qui l'attendait silencieusement. La tension se dissipa à peine quand ses doigts se nouèrent aux siens et qu'elle lui emboîta le pas dans la forêt. 

Les nerfs à vif, elle ne prit pas le temps de contempler la nature qui s'éveillait sous l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, les reflets turquoises des cours d'eau, le violet phosphorescent de la mousse sur les arbres et les roches, les couleurs fluo des fleurs nocturnes qui s'épanouissaient sous la lune. 

Cependant, sa nervosité disparut complètement lorsque Bellamy s'arrêta aux abords d'un petit lac et se décala pour dévoiler la silhouette d'un joli chalet sur pilotis. Alors, elle comprit, le jeune homme leur avait construit un foyer.  _Leur foyer._  

Ses pas la menèrent vers la maisonnettesans qu'elle le réalise vraiment et Clarke détailla avec stupeur le fruit de ce qui semblait être plusieurs semaines de travail. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et croisa le regard de Bellamy dans une question muette. Toujours silencieux, il hocha la tête, invitation silencieuse, et elle poussa doucement le battant de leur maison.

Le jeune homme la suivit sans un mot dans les lieux. Elle s'immobilisa pour mieux embrasser du regard la cuisine, la table et les quatre chaises qui l'entouraient. Plus loin, un salon pour l'instant vide s'étirait et une cheminée dormait dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une bibliothèque elle-aussi vierge de tout ouvrage.

Elle fit quelques pas et pénétra dans un minuscule couloir qui donnait sur trois autres pièces fermées chacune d'une porte en bois. 

La première ouvrait sur une salle d'eau simple et pratique, composée d'une douche, d'un toilette et d'un lavabo, imitation parfaite de celles qui composaient celles du vaisseau mère d'Eligius IV. Clarke avait bien remarqué que du matériel était transporté de celui-ci jusqu'à Terre, mais elle ne s'en était jamais préoccupé plus que cela, et n'aurait certainement jamais imaginé qu'il serve à cela. 

Le deuxième battant l'emmena dans une assez petite chambre, équipée d'un futon posé sur une palette, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Madi. Son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée que Bellamy  _et_  Madi avaient travaillé ensemble à la construction de cette maison. Rien ne rendait Clarke plus heureuse que l'idée de ses deux personnes favorites se découvrant et apprenant à s'apprécier et à vivre ensemble. Elle avança dans la pièce et détailla les dessins accrochés au mur. Une vague de fierté l'envahit. Lors de leurs années solitaires sur Terre, Clarke avait tenté d'apprendre à la jeune fille à dessiner, et cette dernière s'était montrée talentueuse. Elle préférait cependant les natures mortes aux portraits qui demandaient plus de patience et de précision et qui la laissaient toujours mécontente de son œuvre. Clarke reconnut les paysages qui peuplaient la Vallée d'Eden et se perdit dans leurs impressionnants détails quelques minutes, avant de refermer doucement la porte et de passer à la troisième pièce.

Cette dernière, sans surprise, était également une chambre.  _Leur chambre_. Clarke avança d'un pas et se laissa subjuguer par la grande baie qui donnait sur une petite terrasse de bois posée sur pilotis à même la surface du lac. Le soleil maintenant couchant nimbait la pièce d'une chaleur douce et apaisante et illuminait l'onde d'une centaine de reflets dorés. Émue, elle se tourna vers Bellamy qui se tenait, toujours silencieux, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, et alors, son regard se posa sur le lit qui les séparaient. 

Un grand lit immense, qui prenait presque toute la place dans la pièce et dont l'épaisseur du matelas invitait  _\- entres autres -_  au repos. 

Clarke aspirait à tout sauf au repos à cet instant précis. 

**— Est-ce que ça te plaît ?**  demanda Bellamy soudain.

Sa voix craqua légèrement, chargée d'émotions, et la jeune femme répondit tout de suite à l'instinct qui la poussait à le rassurer en franchissant la distance qui les séparait. 

**— Bellamy, je...**

Les mots lui manquaient, mais elle tenta tout de même d'exprimer au mieux ce qu'elle ressentait.

**— C'est magnifique. Je l'adore. Comment as-tu fait ? C'est incroyable.**

Le jeune homme sembla se détendre et passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de répondre :

**— Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les journées sont plus longues ici... Et j'ai pensé que toi et Madi aimeriez avoir un endroit où vivre qui vous rappellerait ce que vous aviez à Eden.**

**— Moi et Madi ?**  demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il grimaça sous la question, soudain incertain et presque embarrassé, avant d'ajouter :

**— Oui... et moi, si tu le veux bien.**

Le jeune homme semblait si hésitant à cet instant que Clarke ne put retenir la main qu'elle posa sur son bras pour y dessiner des motifs rassurants, comme lui l'avait fait à son arrivée ici un peu plus tôt. 

**— Bellamy** , murmura-t-elle.  **Bien sûr que je veux de toi ici, je n'imagine pas vivre dans cette maison, dans _notre_ maison, sans toi à mes côtés...**

Quelque chose dans son regard de braise changea et l'air autour d'eux se chargea soudain d'électricité. 

**— Où dormirais-tu, de toute façon ?** ajouta-t-elle avec humour pour dissiper la tension qui la faisait presque vibrer.

Il rit doucement et ce son réchauffa Clarke de l'intérieur, la rendant plus sûre et sereine. 

**— Tu sais** , murmura-t-elle en posant son autre paume sur lui et en remontant le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules pour enfin nouer ses mains derrière sa nuque,  **sur Terre, j'avais aménagé notre village pour vous.**

**— Vraiment ?**  interrogea-t-il, surpris, en replaçant une mèche blonde et folle derrière son oreille.

**— Oui, un peu chaque jour. J'ai commencé par transformer l'église en réfectoire, puis l'ancienne station essence en infirmerie. Ensuite, j'ai préparé une première cabane pour ma mère et Kane, puis une autre pour Emori et Murphy. Il y avait un ancien garage que j'ai vidé pour Raven, je pensais qu'elle pourrait y faire son atelier. Ensuite, j'ai aménagé chaque autre maison pour y faire tenir au moins six lits. J'ai agrandi l'espace de la place au centre du village en pensant aux soirées que nous passerions près du feu. Je savais que nous n'y tiendrions pas tous, mais je voulais vous garder une place auprès de moi.**

**— Et où se trouvait ma chambre ?**  demanda-t-il en passant tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille.

**— Eh bien, en fait, tu n'en avais pas** , répondit-elle doucement, l'air soudain embarrassé. 

Avant qu'une lueur blessée ne traverse son regard, elle prit sa joue dans la coupe de sa paume et lui expliqua pourquoi. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait aménagé leur maison, à Madi et à elle, exactement comme celle dans laquelle ils se tenaient à cet instant. Elle lui décrit la cheminée, les fourrures sur le sol, l'étagère remplie de livres dont elle savait qu'ils lui plairaient et qu'elle récupérait de ses nombreuses explorations, les portraits accrochés au mur et le grand lit dans leur chambre. 

Bellamy resta immobile, laissa ses bras autour de son corps et ses mains sur sa taille, contempla émerveillé la lueur mélancolique et douce de ses yeux bleus et la façon presque hypnotique dont ses lèvres bougeaient lorsqu'elle parlait. 

**— J'ai fait tout ça sans même m'en apercevoir,** ajouta-t-elle finalement. **C'est Madi qui m'a fait réaliser que je t'avais inclus à notre famille sans m'en rendre compte et sans même te demander ton avis.**

Plus que toute chose auparavant, les mots que Clarke prononçait s'ancraient dans sa chair, couraient dans ses veines, s'imprimaient dans son être et le laissaient bouillonnant d'une émotion qu'il peinait à contenir. D'un sentiment dont il n'était plus familier, mais qui le consumait à présent tout entier :  _le bonheur_. 

Le bonheur de savoir qu'aux moments les plus noirs de son existence, ceux durant lesquels il pensait avoir perdu Clarke pour toujours, ceux-là même où il avait réalisé la teneur de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme et s'était noyé dans les remords et les regrets ; qu'à ces moments-là, Clarke, elle, continuait d'espérer, et ce assez pour eux deux. Que pendant qu'il s'efforçait de réunir les morceaux de lui-même en errant dans les couloirs toujours sombres et froids de l'Arche, Clarke, sur Terre, guérissait dans l'espoir de le revoir et s'épanouissait dans les projets que son cœur projetait sans que sa tête ne s'en aperçoive. 

**— Comment ça, s'en t'en rendre compte ?** réussit-il finalement à demander lorsqu'il fût sûr que sa propre voix ne se briserait pas d'émotion.

Le sourire de Clarke, lumineux et sincère, lui coupa le souffle, et s'il n'était pas si curieux de sa réponse, il aurait sûrement interrompu leur conversation pour l'embrasser passionnément, ici et maintenant, pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter. 

**— Madi ne cessait de babiller sur notre vie dans cette maison, que tu allais aimer vivre ici, qu'elle allait dessiner un grand paysage et l'accrocher de ton côté du lit... Et c'est là que je me suis aperçue que... que je t'avais fait une place auprès de nous... auprès de moi. Parce que c'est là qu'est ta place, Bellamy. C'est là qu'a toujours été ta place. Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où nous ne serions pas, **d'une manière où d'une autre,** _ensemble_.  
**

L'émotion finit par submerger son compagnon qui l'attira contre lui avec une force inattendue et la serra entre ses bras comme s'il n'allait jamais la lâcher. D'ailleurs, en cet instant, il en était sûr :  _il n'allait plus jamais la lâcher_. 

Le visage de Bellamy trouva sa place dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, où elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer brièvement sa peau. Clarke se fondit dans son étreinte et inspira longuement son odeur, s'imprégna des battements sourds de son cœur et du rythme mesuré de sa respiration.

Après un long moment, il la relâcha et Clarke leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Le marron rencontra le bleu. La pierre embrassa l'océan. La terre effleura l'azur. Pendant une seconde, tout s'effaça et l'air crépita, chargé d'anticipation.

**— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?**  demanda Bellamy à demi-voix.

**— Absolument tout ce qu'on voudra** , répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Quand il effleura ses lèvres, si doucement qu'elle crut rêver le contact de sa bouche sur la sienne, il réussit à ne pas céder à son envie dévorante et ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'approfondir leur baiser. Il ajouta :

**— Quelle est notre excuse désormais ? Il ne reste plus personne en sommeil cryogénique. Nous avons choisi d'envoyer un groupe d'explorateur sur Terre 2. Nous avons décidé de te renvoyer sur le vaisseau mère pour préparer notre descente, puis nous avons choisi de nous installer ici tous ensemble... Nous n'avons plus à décider du sort de l'humanité... Plus de décisions à prendre pour la survie de notre peuple...  
**

La liste de toutes les choix qu'ils avaient fait ensemble résonna en elle. Leurs choix, leurs discussions, leurs arguments passionnés et la façon tout aussi enivrante dont ceux-ci se terminaient. 

**— Il y aura toujours un sujet sur lequel nous pourrons nous disputer, Bellamy** , répondit-elle, joueuse, mais rassurante.  **Mais je n'ai besoin que d'une seule raison pour avoir envie de toi, une seule chose me fait te vouloir tout entier.**

**— Ah oui ?**  murmura-t-il en ne la quittant pas du regard.  **Et laquelle ?**

**— Je t'aime.**

Les mots glissèrent sur sa langue et dansèrent sur ses lèvres comme au ralenti. Clarke put presque les distinguer, palpables dans l'air qui les entourait, se déplacer et atteindre Bellamy. Le toucher, puis l'émouvoir. Il resserra soudain ses mains autour de sa taille et ses prunelles sombres brillèrent d'une émotion qui transparut dans sa voix, qui vibra, lorsqu'il dit :

**— Eh bien, ça me semble être une sacré bonne raison.**

**— La meilleure,**  confirma la jeune femme.

Bellamy vint poser sa propre main sur celle de la jeune femme contre sa joue avant de pencher son visage vers le sien. Leurs nez se touchèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent lorsqu'il demanda :

**— Dis-le encore.**

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et répéta :

**— Je t'aime, Bell...**

 

*******

 

La bouche de Bellamy avala le reste de son prénom lorsque celle-ci se plaqua sur celle de Clarke. Il goûta ses lèvres avec lenteur et avidité et laissa ses mains chaudes et puissantes parcourir les formes de sa compagne. Partout où il passait, la peau de la jeune femme brûlait. Un courant intense et vivifiant les traversait à chaque endroit où leurs corps se touchaient. 

Ils n'interrompirent leur baiser que pour passer leurs t-shirts par-dessus leurs têtes. Dans l'ombre de leurs silhouettes enlacées, les soleils de leur nouvelle planète avaient désormais disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon. Une douce lumière turquoise émanait de la surface du lac et illuminait les lieux d'une lueur magique qui se reflétait dans leurs prunelles, donnant à l'azur de celles de Clarke un éclat qui transcenda le jeune homme jusqu'au plus profond de lui et attribuant au brun chaud de celles de Bellamy des étincelles qui semblèrent exploser lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. 

Leur baiser reprit, tendre et langoureux, caresses de leurs lèvres, effleurements de leurs langues, mains posées, sages, mais vibrantes d'impatience. Doucement, leur étreinte s'intensifia, crescendo mesuré, au fur et à mesure que leurs lèvres, leurs langues et leurs mains en demandaient davantage. 

Dans un geste auquel Clarke ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais, Bellamy passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, réclamant l'accès, et elle le laissa immédiatement approfondir leur étreinte, y répondit avec la même intensité, celle-là même qui amena le jeune homme à tressaillir sous le poids du désir et à retenir un premier gémissement.

Leurs précédentes étreintes avaient été des combats, des échanges passionnés où quand l'un sortait les griffes, l'autre courbait l'échine, où quand l'autre s'emportait, l'un s'inclinait. Une passe d'armes dont chacun sortait vainqueur, mais où leurs coeurs et leurs corps se consumaient lentement sous une ferveur indisciplinée.

Cette étreinte-ci était une histoire. Un récit dont les fils les maintenaient en vie, dont chaque fin d'acte annonçait le début d'un nouveau et dont ils écrivaient les lignes de l'effleurement de leurs langues, les paragraphes dans leurs souffles mélangés, les chapitres dans la courbe de leurs corps enlacés. Et rien n'interrompait jamais le flot de leurs mots silencieux. L'histoire s'écrivait, fluide et sans accroc. 

Une fois leurs t-shirts ôtés, leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau. Bellamy prit le visage de Clarke dans la coupe de ses mains pour mieux la plaquer contre lui et savourer ce goût sucré de paradis qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces dix semaines de séparation - qui lui avait manqué, lui semblait-il, presque toute sa vie. Comme si la jeune femme comblait un vide présent à l'intérieur de lui depuis toujours, mais avec lequel il avait finalement appris à vivre.  _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui_. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus subir ce manque, plus supporter cette absence, plus éprouver ce petit bout de néant qui l'avait rongé lentement mais sûrement.

 Les doigts de la jeune femme s'aventurèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'elle défit en quelques gestes. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas et le vêtement tomba presque tout seul au sol, accompagné de son boxer que Clarke avait glissé le long de ses cuisses il ne savait comment. 

Le dos des jambes du jeune homme heurta le lit derrière lui. D'une légère impulsion de la main, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le matelas et il accompagna sa descente de dizaines de baisers sur sa bouche, dans son cou, sur son décolleté, puis sur son ventre. Elle frémit sous ses lèvres et il retint avec peine son désir de la faire plus que frémir. Il avait envie de la dévorer toute entière, de la recouvrir de baisers, de suivre avec sa langue le tracé de ses frissons. Il avait besoin de l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses, soupirer sous ses gestes, supplier toujours plus. 

Il débarrassa ses chevilles des vestiges de ses vêtements, et, d'un claquement de doigts, dégrafa le soutien gorge de la jeune femme. Il le lui ôta avec douceur avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de ses seins. Sa main gauche vint en palmer un tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre et que sa main droite défaisait les boutons du pantalon de Clarke.

La jeune femme se cambra légèrement sous les délicieuses sensations que Bellamy infligeait à sa poitrine et il en profita pour la libérer elle-aussi des couches de ses habits. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue contre lui, il s'éloigna légèrement. Assez prêt pour sentir son souffle heurté contre son visage, assez prêt pour que son délicieux parfum ne cesse de l'enivrer, assez prêt pour que ses mains continuent de caresser les formes de ses hanches et de ses fesses, mais suffisamment loin pour que son regard embrasse la silhouette de sa compagne qui se détachait dans la lueur de la nuit. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent, puis se fondirent lorsque Clarke supprima la faible distance qui les séparait pour sceller leurs lèvres et entremêler leurs langues.

Il resta néanmoins immobile, assis sur le bord du lit, lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon au-dessus de lui, passant un genou, puis l'autre, de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se stabiliser et il laissa ses paumes courir le long de ses mollets, puis de ses cuisses, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses hanches et de saisir ses fesses dans la paume de ses mains.

Cette femme le rendait fou. De telles courbes auraient dû être interdites.

Quand elle sentit sa verge dressée à l'entrée de son vagin, elle se souleva légèrement et appuya son front contre celui-ci de Bellamy avant de s'abaisser lentement et le jeune homme garda son regard fixé dans celui de Clarke jusqu'à être enfoui totalement en elle. Alors, la sensation de leurs corps parfaitement emboîtés les submergea l'un comme l'autre et ils fermèrent leurs paupières en gémissant doucement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, les intoxiquant tous deux. 

Dix semaines ne leur avait jamais paru aussi longues. C'était peu dire, sachant que l'un et l'autre avaient patienté plus de six ans afin de retrouver les gens qu'ils aimaient,  _avant de se retrouver_.

Il la laissa mener la danse, complètement hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses hanches, le rythme de sa respiration, le chant de ses cris. Aveuglé par sa beauté et par l'intensité de leurs sentiments désormais mis à nus. Il la soutint, caressant son dos, soulevant ses hanches, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Il la guida, vers son propre plaisir quand il l'amena à accentuer la vitesse des mouvements de son bassin en lui faisant rencontrer le sien ; et vers son plaisir à elle également, quand il aventura sa main entre eux et commença à masser son clitoris dans des gestes précis et efficaces. Finalement, la pression de ses doigts atteint son but et il la sentit se resserrer tout autour de lui dans un orgasme ravageur, son prénom sur ses lèvres.

 Il ne la suivit pas tout de suite, ne désirant pas que ce moment s'arrête, ne voulant pas que cet instant, qui semblait en dehors du temps et de l'espace, leur échappe et passe.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard et qu'elle murmura dans le creux de son oreille les mots qui le feraient toujours défaillir qu'il abandonna les armes et renonça à tout contrôle.

**— Je t'aime tellement, Bellamy** , murmura-t-elle en ponctuant ses mots d'un baiser sur sa tempe.

**— Je t'aime** , ajouta-t-elle en embrassant son cou.

**— Je t'aime** , continua-t-elle en remontant le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres.

**— Je t'aime** , chuchota-t-elle en plongeant son regard d'azur dans le sien.

Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et lia immédiatement leurs langues en approfondissant leur baiser. Ce furent ces mots-là qui eurent raison de sa résistance. Ces mots, et le va-et-vient lent et profond des hanches de Clarke contre lui.

Son orgasme le laissa hébété pendant plusieurs minutes et il fut presque sûr que l'inconscience prit le dessus pendant un temps. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, plus tard dans la nuit, ce fût pour découvrir qu'ils avaient tous deux réussi à faire leur chemin jusque sous les couvertures de leur lit.

_Leur lit. Leur lit, dans leur chambre. Leur chambre, dans leur maison._

Une émotion pure et brute l'étreint subitement et il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour du corps de Clarke, comme pour mieux s'ancrer dans cette réalité. Cette réalité qu'il avait toujours refusé d'imaginer, qu'il avait toujours craint d'envisager, qu'il avait cru longtemps impossible, qu'il avait souvent regretté en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais arriver.

 Ce geste tendre et protecteur réveilla sa compagne de son sommeil léger et elle quitta le confort de sa poitrine pour se lever sur un coude et le regarder. Elle aurait pu le regarder durant des heures et des heures. Enregistrer dans sa mémoire les détails qui semblaient sans cesse lui échapper. 

Le nombre de ses tâches de rousseur. 

La façon dont sa nouvelle -  _nouvelle pour elle_  - épousait sa mâchoire carrée, sans pour autant dissimuler la fossette de son menton. 

Les cent nuances de ses prunelles brunes. Ces prunelles, fixées sur elle à cet instant, qui s'illuminèrent d'une lueur aussi chaude et lumineuse que le soleil lui même, lorsque Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour demander :

**— Et maintenant ?**

Le murmure de sa voix grave et rauque résonna dans la pièce jusque dans son coeur. Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un demi-sourire et de chuchoter, pour ne pas déranger le calme de cette nuit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux :

**— Maintenant, on vit...**

Et ils scellèrent cette promesse d'un baiser.  

**_"FiN"_ **


End file.
